Naruto and Ava Hyuuga
by WolfetteKurenai
Summary: I never gave much thought to what would happen if I die. Yet when it did I found myself staring strait into the face of a large fox with nine tails. I found myself in the Naruto world. Naruto was a brother I always wanted but never got till now. This is our story, the story of Naruto Uzumaki and Ava Hyuuga. Naruto wants to be Hokage, my dream? To save the world, starting with Haku.
1. Intro

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters aside from Ava. This is a Self insert and for those who are not up to date there WILL be spoilers to a bunch of things.

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Ava Hyuga. I wasn't always a Hyuga mind you. No, I was once known as Jennifer, sometimes called Jenny... You see... I died in my time and world and was reborn into the Naruto world. I didn't understand anything, my most recent memory..

_It was a warm summers day, the breeze was soft and gentle as girl made her way a crossed a busy street in Seattle. She was visiting her family there and was meeting them at a Starbucks. The noises of the city were loud, from the busy streets, the the people always out and about. She sighed, brushing her long wavy brown hair out of her face and continuing to walk. Dark brown eyes scanned the roads as she crossed, walking to the other side before continuing on. Her brown jeans making noise as her thighs rubbed together in discomfort, she really had to use the bathroom... She fiddled with her dark green shirt before she finally found the Starbucks and entered, seeing her sister._

_"Lira!" She screeched to her sister as she tackled her in pure excitement. tackling her sister was rather easy considering Jennifer was a bit overweight but was trying to get down having been told by her doctor that this weight was unhealthy if she wanted babies in the future. "I missed you!"_

_"Hey Jenny!" Her sister grinned slightly, catching her breath from her heavy sister as they both sat down._

_"How was your trip?" Lira asked, pushing her short red/brown hair behind her ear, hazel eyes shinning in happiness._

_"Ugh!" Jenny sighed, "It was horrible! The flight was just UGH and this City, you know I prefer the country..."_

_"Thats ok, I really missed you."_

_"I know me too... Works been hectic... Im so happy im on vacation." Jenny grinned as she ordered her favorite drink, Vanilla bean cream frappachino with a shot of espresso._

_"mmm." Lira smiled as she too grabbed her drink, only it was a Carmel Frapp with the add shot. "Well lets go to my hotel room so you can put your things away."_

_"Alright but don't forget theirs a new chapter in Naruto Shippuden."_

_"I know I know, your obsessed with that shit." Lira laughed._

_"I can't help it." Jenny frowned. " I love anime."_

_Both women, looking to be age 23 (Jenny) and 20 (Lira) made their way to Jenny's Ford explorer she named Goliath with her Large German Shepard Koda, and Her Golden retriever named Bella. They got into the car, a small Itachi and Pein Key chain sat on Jenny's Keyes and they soon made their way to the hotel that Lira was staying at. _

_Soon the two arrived, Jenny letting her dogs in the hotel room as Lira helped her place her items away._

_"It's starting!" Jenny called to Lyra._

_Currently they were going onto the computer to see Naruto Manga. Jenny skipped a lot, preferring to skip ahead most of the time. She knew most of the beginning of Naruto but stopped watching/reading after Sasuke left. Then she read about the saving Gaara arch before skipping and watching the episodes of Pein attacking Konoha, Yahiko and Nagato were in her top fave character list along wtih Itachi, Gaara and well a lot more. Right now she skipped alllll the ay to the shinobi war and was reading where Obito was fighting Minato, the first hokages, Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes glued to the screen._

_"I hate this." Lira scowled._

_"What?"_

_"Obito, he's a stupid faggot." She grumbled._

_"Yeah but his Tobi persona is so awesome! I love how he irritates the Akatsuki. Heh if I were ever there I'd probably team up with him in annoying everyone to death."_

_"Sure sure..."_

_"Man I love Naruto, wouldn't it be cool to be in it?" Jenny yawned before flopping down._

_"EH, i guess. I think being in Elfen Lied would be cooler." Lira grumbled "Or Ouran highschool host club. Tamaki is so adorable."_

_"True. Very true. Hey let's go to Old country Buffee!" Jenny shouted and dragged her sister to the car and then taking off._

_As they grew closer they spotted a little child crossing the road before her mother, a car was zooming her way._

_"Oh god no!" Lira screamed as she closed her eyes._

_Jenny made a split decision and swerved the car, the barks of Koda and Bella filled the air as her car skid crossed the road, smashing into the car that was going to hit the child out of the way before they crashed head on into a building. Debry was everywhere and nothing but a ring could be heard as the car flipped over, Jennifer reached for her sisters hand to hold as both eyes were wide in pure terror before they realized they were jammed into a building, leaving the two hanging upside down by their seat belts._

_"...enny!"_

_"...en..."_

_"...enifer!"_

_"JENNIFER!" Her sisters voice screamed._

_Jenny looked up at her sister, mouth dripping in blood. "L-Lira..."_

_"Oh god Jenny!" Lira cried as she tried to pry her seat belt off, falling out from their flipped place. She made her way over to Jenny, and began to tug at her seat belt when a loud honking filled the air._

_A Semi truck was skidding to miss the first car that they had hit and now slid out of control straight for them. _

_"Get out." Jenny rasped._

_"No! I won't leave you!"_

_"Go! Go now! I'm not going to make i-it!" Jenny said, looking to see some sort of odd medal object sticking out from just barely under her chest._

_"Oh god..." Lira began to cry, and as she was about to pull more on the seat belt someone yanked her and Bella out of the car as the Semi truck hit._

_"No you bastards! NO! Save her! SAVE HER! SAVE MY SISTER! NOO!"_

_**********Jennifer**********_

_Everything suddenly went to a foggy white, and I was floating, drifting in a void. I was scared as I saw my sisters screaming, reaching out for the crushed car that was mine but was held back. I could see blood seeping out of the remains..._

_I was dead!_

_I plead to whomever could hear me, "Please, I don't want to die! Theirs so much I didn't get to do!"_

_But nothing answered._

_I cried into the nothingness of the white fogged world until a warm yellow light ascended down from the sky and enveloped me..._

_When I next woke I could hear faint sounds of talking, it was all blurred. I could feel things that I never felt before. I couldn't see a thing and couldn't open my eyes. I could not even speak. All I could do was cry._

_"Its a girl!"_

_"What will you name her M.r Hyuuga?"_

_Hyuuga? What was this some sort of weird cosplaying place?_

_"Ava." Came a gruff voice before things began to fade._

_Ava? Her name was Jenny not Ava! Where was she? Who were these people?!_

_"Jennifer." A voice whispered ever so gently._

_W-who was there?!_

_"For your good deeds you have done, you are granted another life. Beware what you change, and beware your knowledge."_

_The voice then left and everything grew silent before my vision darkened._

* * *

This is just the intro


	2. In the Naruto world?

I do not own Naruto, only Ava.

* * *

Chapter 2 "I'm in the Naruto world?!"

Finally after such a long time, days of nothing but crying, sleeping, and being held by unknown people I could open my eyes! Oh but a sight to be held when I noticed all of my surroundings. I was a baby, and I was in a strange world that was not my own.

_"Hey sweetly. Its time to change you." A women came in. She was gorgeous with beautiful black hair and white eyes. _

_After the women changed me she smiled kindly down to me when a sudden roar shook the place and the women froze. Voices and people sounded panicked so suddenly before disappearing. I didn't know what had happened but their was so much noise going on, the women had left in a panic and all I heard was roars and I felt this constant presence growing stronger and stronger until suddenly the roof ripped right off of the house! There before me was a giant fox with nine tails and that's when it hit me...That was when I realised that I was in the Naruto world!_

The first time I met Kurama on that fated day was when I knew something was going to happen once I was old enough. It was no natural meeting between him and I, in fact I almost died if it had not been for some unknown reason.

_The fox was snarling and roaring as Ninja attacked it from all directions before it reached into the house for its next victim, me._

_I felt it lift me up with its teeth, my blanket wrapped around me as I saw the floor beneath me disappear along with the shocked look from Hisashi and that women who was holding another baby. I realised that they were my family, I was a Hyuuga baby! I was Hinata's sister! and seeing as we were both the same age... I WAS HER FLIPPIN TWIN! WHAT THE HECK?!_

_"My baby!" I heard the women scream as I was lifted high into the air, foren red fog leaked over me and began to be absorbed inside of me. I could feel a shift happening as my eyes began to droop. "Ava!"_

**You will do nicely.**

_The voice was bestial and I knew it was Kurama._

Please don't hurt me Kurama.

_The Nine tailed fox froze as I thought that back to him, before he jumped into the air and dodged something fast._

Minato Namikaze, The Yellow flash. He had come to fight the fox, just like in the anime.

_"Prepare to die!" Minato shouted, eyes wary of the baby the fox held in his mouth. _

_"How can I help?" A new voice spoke, there came a Mini Iruka who was gorgeous even at this age. Yes, When I was in my world and in MY twenty three year old body I had thought Iruka was just so adorable!_

_"Get that baby, The fox is pumping Chakra into her!"_

_"Hai!" Iruka took off and the two began to attack the fox along with other Ninja, successfully making it drop the baby in its mouth. _

_Before anyone could do anything four and a half of the fox's tails shot and stabbed the baby, me, in the stomach causing a scream to rip out of my mouth. The ninja all cringed at the sound before Minato was able to detach them, causing the baby, me, to go flying._

_Iruka caught it with ease before rushing off to safety, watching in awe as the wounds healed and found Itachi holding his baby brother at the Uchiha compound. "Itachi I need your help."_

_"What is it?" Itachi spoke as he held his brother securely curious at why Iruka was running towards him._

_"Pleas watch over her." Iruka said urgently, handing Itachi another baby bundle before poofing away leaving a confused Uchiha. "I must help my parents!"_

_Itachi looked down at the bundle to see me, I squealed in happiness, I was after all an Itachi-fangirl, and reached out to touch his face._

I was so excited to see one of my top favorite characters sitting there holding me, hell I was ecstatic! It all seemed so UN-real and while I realized that it was indeed real I just could not get over meeting these characters, no these people in real life.

_"A Hyuuga? Your an odd one." He began with a soft smile, He was sooo cute! "One would think you would be afraid."_

_I only let out a cute giggle as I smiled up at him, I was being held by THE Itachi Uchiha! Could life get ANY better right now?! The only way it could is if I saw a little Kakashi, Sasori, Gaara, Nagato, Tobi, Yahiko and A little Jiraya all Chibi-fied! -squealllll- so cute! ok Im getting off track here..._

_All I could do was stare at him and giggle every now and again, very much enjoying being in his arms. God I was sick, I mean in this world I was a new born who can't even tell when it has to take a shit! But in my world I was twenty three... sigh... If I was that age as Naruto graduates from school Itachi would be perfect age for me! I was getting off track yet again..._

_"You seem to space out a lot." He smiled at me again._

_I swear, my heart was going to erupt, Oh be still mine heart...With ought any control over anything I began to drift to sleep. Smiling despite the epidemic with Kurama currently happening._

I grew older and seemed rather attached to Itachi. He was one of my favorite characters after all. I loved being able to out smart my caregivers and sneak off to see him at the compound. It was very fun.

* * *

_Years went by and I was three, haply holding my shy little sisters hand. I finally knew what I looked like and I had to say, not bad. My hair was semi gravity defying but was pretty, the ends stuck out in random places like Alice from Twilight but mine was longer and not to mention blue. I had the typical Hyuuga eyes and Heritage. One thing I knew was I had an unusual amount of Chakra because of what Kurama had done. I had the strength of the two tailed Jinchuriki. Kurama had placed some of his power in me. I was worried about this effect but didn't think too much of it. I was pretty smart but not as smart as the Nara clan and I had a photographic memory which was very good. My learning was fast as Papa taught me everything he could pump into a child. Another odd trait was I had an unusual sense of smell, like a Inuzuka almost. I briefly wondered if when I was older if i could have an animal contract like Kakashi or the Sannin's. I hoped it would either be foxes or wolves. I wouldnt mind a dog either. Or maybe dogs and foxes? I wouldn't complain._

_"N-nee-chan?" Hinata called ever so softly, innocent eyes glancing up at me._

_Currently I had defied my care taker as father was in a meeting and fled the compound with Hinata close behind. Where ever I went she went and I wouldn't have it any other way. Currently I was sneaking off towards the Uchiha compound to see Itachi._

_This became a habit of mine, I could remember things from when I was a baby and only Itachi knew, I always wanted to see him. I wanted to know this Itachi before he would become the other kind of Itachi in the Akatsuki._

_"We're almost there Nee-chan hm!" I chirped excitedly as I snuck into the backyard and spotted Itachi standing with Sasuke. I forgot to mention, just because I could, I made myself hm like Deidara would. He was also cute... "Itachi-neesan!"_

_He stood up straight and looked over to me, usually he would come see me considering there was a unusual amount of tension between Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. I didnt care one bit as I ran at Itachi and officially glomped the hell out of his leg._

_"Hello Ava-chan." He smiled ever so cutely._

_Fan-girl squeal, no but really "I missed you!"_

_"You saw me this morning." He chuckled but I huffed._

_"So?" I grinned before glancing at Sasuke. " Hm. Who are you?"_

_I couldn't let anyone know that I knew them so I had to pretend I didn't know anybody._

_"This is my little brother." Itachi began, pulling Sasuke from behind him and forcing him in front. "Sasuke, say hello."_

_"Hello." Sasuke uttered shyly._

_I just stared at him, and stared before poking his forehead. "Your hair, Hm, looks like a chickens butt."_

_"W-wha?"_

_"Ava that's not very nice." Itachi began explaining but I ignored it as I grinned at Sasuke's cute blush._

_"But I guess its kinda cute hm."_

_Sasuke began to blush more and hid behind Itachi's leg once more._

_"N-Nee-chan. Father will b-be home s-soon." Hinata spoke up and I glanced around, muttering curses under my breath._

_"I got to go Itachi-Neesan!" Glomping his leg once more I ran off with Hinata following, her hand still in mine._

* * *

_I ran through the academy grounds, giggling as I dragged Hinata along with me to chase a butterfly. Even though I know that mentally I was an adult but I didn't give a crud! This was my chance to be a kid again and I sure as hell would take it. I ran faster, eventually letting go of Hinata's hand before following after the butterfly that fluttered everywhere. I didn't even realise I had let go of Hinata's hand but I did and eventually I looked back and felt scared. I had run out of the academy and gotten myself lost. Tears sprung to my eyes at the thought of being alone in Konoha even though i knew that nothing bad would happen. I mean come on, it was Konoha! The butterfly then landed on my head and I glanced at it before it began to fly away._

This was the day I first met Tobi, aka Obito. I didn't and still don't know why I had met him nor why he called me Ruka. It was a mystery that I planned on finding out later in life.

_"W-wait!" I called for it as I started following it again. Eventually I was in the forest outside of Konohagakure. Scared and alone and having no clue where I was before I spotted a lone figure sitting all alone._

_"H-hello?" I called hesitantly, cautiously walking forward._

_It was a man who was for sure, and he was sitting against a tree so casually. "Hm?"_

_He wore a pure black outfit with some odd sort of mask, his hair was black and wild and I felt afraid for a moment, Something nagged at me that I knew who this was but I couldn't remember!_

_"R-Ruka?" Came a deep surprised voice._

_"W-what?"_

_"Who are you pretty girl?" Came a childish voice from the mask. Wasn't it different a moment ago?_

_"I-I'm not s-supposed to talk to s-strangers hm." I stuttered in nervousness._

_I was afraid. Something in my subconsciousness told me to be VERY afraid and I was._

_"Tobi's name is Tobi!" He shouted in happiness. _

_I froze. _

_Tobi... Tobi was before me! The same man who would bring many horrors to the Shinobi world! What was I going to do? Would he hurt me?_

_No, he wouldn't. I was of no importance at the moment._

_"Now Tobi's not a stranger! So... who are you?" His voice got a bit harder. Impatient and demanding masked by a small cloak of innocent._

_"M-My names A-ava Hyuuga hm." I stuttered again... I didn't know what to do or where to go... Not like I could get away considering how week I was now._

_He seemed to be thinking on things, he was awkwardly stiff. I had to play off the innocent little girl or I could be looking suspicious._

_"A-are you hurt mister Tobi hm?" I pondered, giving the best cutsy face I could as I walked a little closer but keeping a decent distance._

_He looked down to his arm, a small cut had been there._

_"Y-you are?" I made myself frown as I used my childish façade to continue, little hands pulling out a cute little bandage with butterfly's on it. "Hm. M-may I?_

_He tilted his head but gave no indications to stay away. I gulped silently before cautiously stepping forward and putting a band-aid on the hurt arm. I didn't know how he had gotten hurt at all! What with the ability he had, he never got injured! I looked up at his tilted mask, head in such a place that puppies give when they tilt it cutely in confusion._

_"M-my mommy used to say that a hm... a kiss makes everything better." I blushed a little at that, kissing the wound._

_In reality it was a secret technique between my mother and me. She left me documents on her life that the maids hid for me. When I read it I found information on this ability, a kiss that heals. Like Karin but well you bite her and you get healed. I had also discovered... that she had distant relatives not mentioned in the anime. They stayed in the Land of waves. I was able to store this information for later. Ah, distracted again, where was I? Oh yeah Karin._

_Who wants to be bit? Ow._

_"All better!" I let out a giggle before glancing around in panic and slight fear. "O-oh no mister Tobi I have to go Hm! Father will be so furious.."_

_I felt myself shudder at the thought... Father was scary when mad._

_"Bye mister Tobi!" I shouted before running back the way I came._

_"Hm. Good by Ava."_

As soon as I left I ran into one of my first friends, I considered it odd seeing as how I figured Shikamaru would be my first friend. We were both lazy. No, instead it was someone I least expected.

_"What were you doing out there?" A kid my age asked. He wore a full out grey hooded jacket that covered his head, a darker grey under shirt that hid his mouth and black sunglasses hid his eyes. _

Shino Aburame.

_"I-I followed a butterfly." I mumbled sheepishly._

_"A butterfly?" He asked quizzically._

_"Hai... it was so pretty hm... I wondered if it would lead me to more butterflies." I mumbled._

_"..." He looked skeptic and I glared at him._

_"It's not just a butterfly hm." I grumbled at him. " Their very beautiful gentle creatures. And if you say it's just a bug I'll knock you hm!"_

_I liked butterflies, they were so pretty. I didn't mind bugs either but I prefered moths or butterflies. _

_"You like bugs?" He asked curiously._

_"Well, I don't hate them." I said back, "They don't scare me or anything hm. I think some bugs are really cool."_

_"... Come on I'll take you back to the school." He muttered silently before walking past me._

_I couldn't do much but blink, Was that some sort of test or something? Shaking my head I ran to catch up to him, hoping Hinata didn't find father to tell him of my disappearance._

_Man would I have been in deeeeep trouble..._

My next best friends was who I figured, Shikamaru and then something different. A friend who that I figured I would make good friends with, we both loved eating food although I never gained the weight from it because I made sure to burn off what I ate. It was such a pain but was needed seeing as I was a Hyuga, and we were trained brutally.

_I spotted Shino again the next day, all by himself by a tree so I took my lunch with me and walked over to him before sitting down and beginning to eat lunch in silence._

_That'__s when I noticed him._

Choji Amakichi and Shikamaru Nara.

_He was talking to a group of kids who stared at him cruelly, pushing him around. That was until Shikamaru Nara came up and stuck up for Choji._

_something about Choji not being able to play their game right. I scowled in annoyance when someone made fun of his weight and set my food down next to the silent Aburame and storming up to the group._

_The boys noticed me instantly and blushed. Some even looked smugly at Choji and Shikamaru, expecting me to come to their aid. Choji looked nervous and Shikamaru looked well like he always did, bored._

_"Now you've done it." Someone in the back ground snickered._

_Boy did they not expect what would happen next._

_SMACK!_

_The boy before me looked confused and utterly shocked, hand holding his red cheek. "W-what?"_

_"How dare you! Hm, you think that just because he's a bit more heavy-set then the rest of you can pick on him?!" I growled at him._

_In my old life... I was over weight, I knew how he felt very well and I wouldn't let him be hurt like I was._

_"Ava-chan!"_

_"Don't Ava-chan me Daisuke hm! Your nothing but a no good bully. Why don't you pick on someone your own size hm?" I growled in annoyance. _

_Daisuke got over his initial shock and soon glared back. "Yeah? And how bout you? You stupid Hyuuga freak. Stop saying Hm it's so annoying!"_

_He then shoved me._

_Can you believe that? He had the NERVE to shove me. Ava flippin Hyuuga! _

_A Hyuga!_

_Oh no he just did not._

_"Fine." I growled before throwing a punch._

_Daisuke blocked and threw a punch at my gut, causing me to let out a cough of surprise before he tried to hit again and tried to round house kick to my head but I ducked and swept my foot under his, knocking him on his butt before I jumped on top of him, landing a kick in the abdomen on my way down before I jumped off. He never stood a chance. He was one of the lower classed genin that was never mentioned in the anime, the ones of no importance like the bullies that made fun of Sakura. We fought a bit more before I finally had him pinned down with a glare._

_"Don't challenge me." I glared harder at him before getting off of him, brushing my shirt of dirt and helping Choji up with a smile, "Don't listen to that jerk kay?"_

_I smiled cutely at him and then at Shikamaru. "If you guy's ever want, I'll play with you! I'll be over there okay?"_

_I pointed were I usually sit __and walked to Shino once more before continuing my lunch._

_"Why did you do that?" Shino asked in a quiet tone._

_I side glanced him, chewing on some rice balls before swallowing. "He deserved it hm. He always picks on the people with low self esteem." I took another bite. "Some people are nothing but bullies hm, they have horrible lives and they pick on others to take out their frustrations on."_

_"Hn." Shino didn't say anything else._

_"Want one?" I offered a rice ball, he glanced at me again, confused but took it none the less._

_This was going to be the beginning of an awkward but pretty cool friend ship. _

Finally I met my fourth friend, the one person I swore I would befriend and the one person who I wanted to protect no matter what.

_It was graduation. I had come back briefly to see Hinata graduate from school before I was sent back into training. I spotted someone sitting on a swing when I was munching on some chips, all alone as I waited for Hinata to come out._

It was the Uzumaki Naruto.

_I frowned as I noticed all the people either glaring at him or me and I scowled when they began to whisper among themselves. With an annoyed growl I walked over to Naruto, ignoring my care taker who had been set to watch me, call after me in annoyance._

_As soon as I reached him he looked sceptical._

_"Hello."I said with a smile. "Why are you all by yourself? You shouldn't be hm! It's graduation day! I'm Ava Hyuga hm." _

_He blinked in confusion at first before glancing around nervously at all the people glaring._

_"Don't pay attention to them hm. Their not important." I said, gaining some attention and angered whispers. "Their just people who don't have lives so they gossip about children hm. Pathetic huh?"_

_The whispering stopped and it got quiet._

_"I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki." He whispered, still glancing at all the people._

_"Ne, its nice to meet you hm." I started, as I handed him my dango stick. "Ne, I like you Naruto hm, Lets be friends!"_

_"F-friends?" His voice was sceptical but I couldn't blame him. They always beat him all the time, I felt a thought coming to me, maybe I could get him and Hinata together, that would be so cute!_

_"Hai, I only have a few and I want more! Will you be my friend Naruto?" I smiled cutely at him and he blinked and nodded slowly._

_"Ah and as your friend, lets not stay here with all the boring stuffy adults hm. Lets go play ninja tag!" I grinned to him._

_Naruto glanced around a bit before giving a small smile. "Okay"_

_In a matter of minutes we were racing around Konoha both giggling like idiots. Tagging each other or tackling the other. He was a ball of freaking energy! I grinned like an idiot as I dodged a lunge and watched him skid crossed the ground. I laughed when he got back up with an annoyed pout. Before we could finish our game I heard a furious voice shout._

_"Ava!"_

_"Uh oh." I muttered before glancing at the now confused Naruto._

_"What is it Ava-chan?"_

_"My fathers calling me. I have to go hm, I'll see you later okay?" I grinned to him before running off to meet my doom._

_Doom being a very pissed of Hisashi._

Currently I am in the Land hidden in the mist training with my uncle. As I thought of Naruto I could never understand the cruelty people put him through... poor Naruto... When I think about what he went through growing up I cried and I cried a lot. When we went on a mission later in life, a jutsu had ben cast to where we saw each other's memories, he saw the hardships of being a Hyuga and I saw the hardships he went through. I cried so much that day as he looked at me in shock. I couldn't stop, knowing what he went through made me hate most of Konoha. I told him this too, I hated them for what they did to him. He just smiled and held my hand as I continued to cry, Naruto Uzumaki was like a brother I always wished I had.

But never got until now.

This is our story, the Story of Naruto Uzumaki, and Ava Hyuga. Naruto's dream was to become hokage! And mine, to be his right hand ninja and... to change the world.

Starting with Haku.

* * *

Just so you know, I try to fix whatever miss-spelling there is and if some has escaped my scanning well I just hope you deal with it, also if no one likes this story no ones forcing you to read it, back button is to the top Left. If you do like, please review. No Trolls aloud. Input is appreciated so long as its not rude, thank you =)


	3. Mission in the Land of Wave's

Naruto "Wolfette does not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show, a show featuring me! Naruto Uzumaki! The Greatest Ninja and future Hokage, believe it!"

Sakura *Punches*

Naruto "OW! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sakura "Shut up Naruto! You were only supposed to do the disclaimer CHA!"

Sasuke "Dobe."

Ava "Ahem, you guys."

Team seven *looks at Ava*

Ava *points to Wolfette who's eye is twitching."

Naruto "Hehehehe" *rubs the back of his head* "On with the story!"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto Pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe it, I was a ninja! A ninja! I wanted to jump up and down in excitement.

"What are you doing hear dead last?" Kiba called from the top row in the classroom.

"Didn't you hear? Only people who graduated are supposed to be here." Shikamaru lazily commented.

I scowled at both of them, folding my arms and letting out a "Hmph!"

"Yeah well, what do you call this?" I called tauntingly to them as I adjusted my headband.

"Did you steal that?" Shikamaru questioned. "Cause last time I saw you failed the test."

"Yeah your supposed to actually earn it." Kiba snickered.

I growled before pointing my finger at them, steam literally puffing out of my ears. "I earned it, Believe it! Iruka-sensei gave it to me because of my awesome skills, believe it!"

"I don't 'believe it'." Kiba snickered when I tried to hold in my growl.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed before going back to his little nap.

Kiba didn't say anything more and I glared at both before looking around. I briefly wondered where Ava-chan was. Shouldn't she be in class too? Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Ino and... Sakura-chan. She was so beautiful, with her pink soft looking hair cascading down her shoulders, bright intelligent green eyes shining with determination. I could feel my heart pounding and practically heard that stupid fox inside me sneer in disgust. I continued to admire her until...

"I got here first!" Both Sakura and Ino called.

Oh man not again.

"You gotta be kiding me." Ino sneered. " I so got here before you forehead."

I glared at her, there was nothing wrong with Sakura's beautiful forehead!

"You need your brain checked Pig. Its obvious I got hear first. My foot was a hole centimeter ahead of yours. So obviously I get to sit next to Sasuke today." Sakura chuckled.

"No way I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun today!" Another girl screamed. Soon more and more joined in about how they would be with Sasuke-teme over and over. It gave me a headache.

I growled and stormed up to Sasuke, setting my foot on his desk in front of him and stared him down. What was so cool about him? He was just a cold jerk with hair that resembled a chickens ass! I glared at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Naruto!" A girl yelled.

"Get away from Sasuke!"

Glare intensified with added electric sparks.

Where did those come fro anyway?

"Woah ahaha." A kid behind me laughed and stretched. "This is great!"

With a nudge from him I was shoved forward and... fell onto the Teme... unfortunately I fell on his lips.

"EH!?"

"Oh gross!" I screamed, falling onto the floor and cupping my neck, choking. "Gross gross gross gross! I think I'm going to throw up! Its in my mouth!"

Continuing to hack and choke I didn't notice the many gathered girls around me until a shudder ran through me. "Hm? Danger!"

I nervously looked up from the floor and noticed I was surrounded by girls... and Sakura in the lead. All of their eyes seemed to be gleaming in white hot anger that I gulped and began to sweat. "S-Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! How dare you kiss Sasuke!"

I wont go into details on what happened but... girls hit really hard...

I sighed as my head lay on the table, groaning in pain from all those punches. I still don't see what is so cool about that stupid teme.

"Alright, today we will be picking teams." Iruka started.

Teams? Alright! Today I was going to be on a team! Oh man if I had to be with anyone please please please let it be with Sakura-chan! Or Maybe Ava, where ever she was.

"Team seven." Iruka's voice caught my attention, I had been spacing. "Naruto Uzumaki..."

My heart beat quickened, who would I be with? who, who, who?!

"Sakur Haruno."

YES! I got Sakura-chan! Yes, yes yes!

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

What?!

"Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me need to be put on a team with someone like Sasuke-teme?!" I bellowed.

"Pipe down!" He bellowed back.

"Teams are picked by their grades. Sasuke was the highest scoring and Sakura the highest Kunoichi. You, Naruto, passed only barley." He continued, looking annoyed and slightly apologetic.

"Che, dobe." Sasuke muttered and I whirled around to him pointing at him with my jaw hanging.

"What was that teme?!"

* * *

I was so excited at first! I met our Sensei, he was really weird. What with his gravity defying hair and all. He tricked us in our fight, It was all about team work and I ended up getting tied to the log.

It's not my fault! I was hungry...

I hmphed as I watched out into the bushes, looking for our target.

"_This is Sakura, I'm at point B."_

_"Sasuke, at point C."_

_"Naruto?" _Kakashi's voice sighed into the ear chip.

Oh yeah! I was so busy thinking of a nice bowl of Ramen I forgot I was supposed to report where I was. "_Naruto at point A, Believe it!"_

_"Your too slow Naruto."_

I could hear the sighs in my team mates voices but I didn't care. This mission was stupid! All for some dumb cat.

"_I'm all set Believe it, Believe it!" _I was yelling in the chip, I was excited to get this over with. I wanted a real mission!

"_I'm ready too."_ Sakura spoke up, Sasuke agreeing.

_"Alright team, head out!"_

I shot forward at Kakashi's command, barley missing the target. I finally grabbed on to it and in response to my hold a shrill screech filled the air and a flurry of claws flew about. "I got it, I got it!" I shouted in a cheer, Take that Sasuke!

Soon the cheer turned into a scream as the demon cat from hell turned on me and started to latch onto my face.

Of course no one helped me... Jerks.

* * *

"Are you sure these brats are able to help me?" An old man grunted.

This old geezer was our new mission. I was finally able to convince the old man to give us a real ninja mission, that was to lead this stupid old man back home. I didn't like him though, he doesn't seem very nice.

"Especially that short one with the stupid look on his face." The old man grunted, taking a swig of his beer.

Stupid drunk. Oh wait he made a joke, "Hahahah! Who's the short idiot with the stupid look on hi-"

Sasuke straightened up along with Sakura... in comparison I was the shortest. I swear I could see red as I seethed. "Why you! I'll demolish you!" I roared as I prepared to give the old man a piece of my mind.

Well that was until Kakashi-sensei ruined my lunge by holding the color of my jump suit. Why you gotta ruin it?! "The Heck!?"

"You can't 'demolish' the client Naruto. It doesn't work that way. Just deal with it." Kakashi sighed.

I could see annoyance on Sakura's face and the pure 'I'm bored' look on Sasuke's as they watched.

"Che, whatever." I grumbled. "Listen hear old man, Never doubt a ninja! That's a big no no. Underestimating us would be bad on your part, especially to the future Hokage! Believe it!"

"Hokage? Isn't the Hokage someone with etiquette and class? Brains, honor and power? Yeah right. You'll never be able to make it to hokage runt. Someone with low class like you." The old man snorted.

Que red vision again only to be held back once more.

Worse client ever, WORSE CLIENT EVER!

Finally the old man shut up after Sakura started talking about rogue ninja. I didn't really pay attention, I preferred to take in all around me. I've never been out of the village so this was awesome believe it!

We continued on, passing a puddle but I didn't think anything of it. What could happen? It was just a stupid puddle of water. Before I knew it a shout was heard and two ninja came flying from the puddle, surrounding Kakashi in barbed ninja wire.

"What?!" Kakashi gasped in shock as they pulled and before we knew it he was ripped to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I couldn't understand it, Kakashi was a Jounin! I was frozen, He was a Jounin and died like that. How could ever hope to stand a chance?!

They lunged at me and stabbed my hand causing me to cry out in pain as blood started to seep from the wound, Sasuke rushed into the fray and ran at one to attack while Sakura protected Tazuna to the best of her abilities.

I-If Kakashi was ripped to shreds by these guys what would they do to us? I just... I couldn't move!

Come on... Move!

One started running for me and my eyes widened. Move body... MOVE DAMNIT! Before I knew it Kakashi appeared and knocked the guy back and un-conscious. He was alive!

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Good work you guys." He said with an eye crinkle. Was that some sort of smile? "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to trick you like that. But, I didn't know you'd freeze up like that. Their weapons have poison on Them. I think we might have to take you back."

My eyes widened even more. I had frozen up hadn't I? I didn't do anything at all!

"Hey," Sasuke called. I glanced over to him to find him smirking. "Your not hurt are you? Scaredy cat."

"Shut up!" I snarled at him.

He was right. I hated it, but he was right.

I was being a scaredy cat! I just stood there not doing anything but freeze up. Why? After everything. "Why?" I muttered.

"Naruto?" Sakura called in concern.

"After all those missions. All of that training I still.." I growled low, closing my eye's.

* * *

_"I know what I want to be!" I grinned at Iruka-sensei._

_"I know what you want to be Naruto. You told me you wanted to be a ninja." He smiled._

_"That's just for now though, I know what I want to be when I'm old enough." I stated with a nod. I was determined._

_"Whats that?" He wondered._

_"I want to be Hokage!" I shouted in triumph, then, only then, people HAD to stop being mean! They-_

_"W-what?" He seemed shocked. "Why's that?"_

_"I want to be some body important. Someone that everyone can look up to! This way, being hokage, no body could treat me badly and would have to respect me! I would be looked up to like someone who's important. That is why, I Naruto Uzumaki will become the next Hokage! Yeah Believe it!"_

_"Naruto." Iruka smiled. "You sure are something. You know, Being Hokage, you have to get stronger, and you have to grow up. You have to be brave and strong. And so much more."_

_"I know. I don't care what it takes." I looked at him. I was determined._

* * *

_"Do you see that? That boy over there."_

_"I hear he took the test but failed."_

_"It's best that way. The little freak. Imagine if he became a ninja?"_

_"Yeah, He'd better stay as he is. He's nothing but a monster."_

_"Freak."_

_"Waste of space, You know he's the-"_

_"Shh we're not allow'd to talk about it!"_

_"Monster."_

_"Loser."_

_"Better off dead."_

_"Waste of space."_

_"He should have died long ago, he'll always be hated."_

_Why? I cried... Why does no one love me? Why was I a monster? Why was I better off dead? I didn't understand... No one talked to me... no one would ever look at me with love like they do others. Their eyes.. so cold and filled with hate. Why? What did I ever do to them!? Why does no one love me?_

_WHY?!_

_"Hello." A voice said softly, angelic. I looked up. "Why are you all by yourself? You shouldn't be hm! It's graduation day! I'm Ava Hyuga hm." _

_There was a beautiful girl before me, her hair was some what wild, sticking out on the sides but relatively long and dark blue. Her eyes were pure white like snow and held such gentleness to her. Adorning her body was a tan Hyuga Kimono/robe over what appeared to be a black turtle neck shirt. Why was she talking to me?_

_I glanced around, worried, was this some sort of trick? Everyone was glaring over here._

_"Do you see that? The Hyuga heir is talking to it!"_

_"Should we save her?"_

_"He'll turn into a monster and hurt her!"_

_"She went over willingly, she's a monster to! Only other monsters would want the company of monsters."_

_"Don't pay attention to them hm. Their not important." She smiled, gaining harsher glares and hate filled gossip. "Their just people who don't have lives so they gossip about children hm. Pathetic huh?"_

_The whispering stopped and it got quiet._

_"I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki." I whispered quietly. Still looking at the people who now watched._

_"Ne, its nice to meet you hm." She laughed softly before handing me a dango stick. Dango? Really? "Ne, I like you Naruto hm, Lets be friends!"_

_"F-friends?" I was skeptical, who would want to be my friend? Was this for real?_

_"Hai, I only have a few and I want more! Will you be my friend Naruto?" She smiled cutely, so innocent. Her eyes held no cruelty in them. I nodded._

_"Ah and as your friend, lets not stay here with all the boring stuffy adults hm. Lets go play ninja tag!" She grinned at me, grabbing my hand._

_I glanced around a bit before giving a small smile. "Okay"_

_Friends.. My first friend..._

* * *

_I watched as Ava cried in front of me, my own tears streamed down._

_"I wont be gone forever hm." She spoke with a small hiccup. "Father thinks I need to go to our cousins homeland hm in the waves to train myself better. I don't know when I'll be back...hm I hope I can be back when teams are assigned, I want to be on your team Naruto! I bet we'd be great "_

_"Yeah." I muttered as we stood there sadly, she came forward and hugged me, and I hugged back._

_"You be brave and get strong Naruto hm. I Believe in you. Never give up." Ava smiled, "I'll see you when I get back."_

_"That's a promise! An Uzumaki Promise! I never go back on my word, that's my nindo!"_

_"Better yet, its an Uzuyuga promise! A mix of your last name and mine, a best friend promise!" She cheered with a grin that seemed to light up the whole place._

_She was my own light in the dark._

_"Believe it, an Uzuyuga promise!_

* * *

"That's it!" I shouted Stabbing the Kunai into the wound to drain the poison out. I couldn't let Ava or Iruka down! Nor would I let Sasuke take the lime light. I saw my teammates jump before I grinned. " I make this oath to you Tazuna upon this Kunai, I'll protect you with my life, Believe it!"

"Naruto... its cool and all how you used the Kunai to get the poison out but... at this rate you'll bleed to death."

Hold up and rewind, what?!

"No no no no no no no no nonooooooo!" I screamed before running around. "I don't want to die!?"

"Calm down and come here." Kakashi sighed.

I walked over to him worried as he looked at my hand. "W-well?"

He had a far away look in his eyes before smiling, well eye crinkle smiling?

"Hm, You'll be fine once it's bandaged up." He spoke as he wrapped my hand.

Phew...

* * *

And there is that chapter! I plan on switching POV between Naruto and Ava just so you know.


	4. Zabuza Demon in the mist!

Ava "Wolfette does not own Naruto."

Naruto "That's right! Believe it! The great Uzumaki cannot be owned!"

Ava "..."

Naruto "What?"

Sasuke "Your both annoying. Get on with the story already. Dobe."

* * *

Chapter 3 "Zabuza the demon in the mist."

I walked on, fumming silently as Sakura always fawned over Sasuke. What the hell was so special about him?! I could never figure it out! If I could just prove to Sakura that I was just as cool maybe then she would fawn over me instead. I grinned to myself, I could see it now!

_"Che..." Sasuke grunted as he fell to the ground, an enemy ninja about to land a hit before I interfered._

_"Haha! Take that!" I shouted bravley, puffing up my chest with pride as I saved Sasuke-teme. "Whats the matter Sasuke? Scared?"_

_He frowned and lowered his head. "Your just to strong for me to beat Naruto..."_

_"Oh Naruto!" Sakura cooed as she sauntered over to me, latching on in a hug. "I never thought you were this cool! How blind I've been! Could you ever forgive me?"_

_"Hmm." I pondered with a thought while taping my cheek._

I was shaken from my train of thought when I heard a noise to my right. "There!" I shouted as I threw a Kunai in the direction, I wouldn't be caught of guard again!

Nothing came out.

Was I hearing things?

"What is it?" Sakura asked frightened.

Since nothing came out I didn't want to scare her more so I let out a thoughtful hmm. "It was just a mouse Believe it." I deduced with a nod, folding my arms.

I mean it had to be some kind of rodent right? I couldn't see anything else out there.

"Yeah right!" I heard Sakura screech in fury, "Stop showing off!"

Huh?

"What are you trying to do?" Tazuna growled holding his chest. "Give me a heart attack? Cut it out!"

"Idiot." Sasuke murmured and I growled in annoyance.

"I really heard something!" I shouted in protest before the sound reached my ears again. "Over there!"

I threw another Kunai.

"No, there!"

Another was throne.

"CUT IT OUT!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto... those kunai are very dangerous so please refrain from throwing them so carelessly." Kakashi chuckled in a nervous but scolding way, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look what you did?" Sakura's voice caught my attention and when I glanced her way I saw a poor white rabbit frightened to death.

"Ach!" I raced over and hugged the bunny. "I'm so sorry bunny!"

I muttered if a few times before suddenly Kakashi shouted to get down, since I was already down I had nothing to worry about but was startled as a giant sword came in swirling around before impaling into a tree.

I gulped heavily as a man appeared on the sword, his back to us. He was wearing some weird cow patterned outfit and his lower half of his outfit was covered by a mask like Kakashi-sensei. Somehow during my thoughts all around us began to fill with mist and a terrifying chuckle resounded through the area.

"Well well." The man spoke, his voice was raspy and eager. "Not only have I found my target, but I found some worms."

"Who are you calling a worm yo-" I was cut off from my rage as Kakashi began to push up his headband to reveal a red eye with three black weird things going in a circle.

"Hmm? Why, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Sharingan Ninja here to grace me with his presence. I'm honored." His voice was thick with sarcasm and mockery.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi began.

"Enough of the pleasantry." Zabuza interupted. "I'm not particularly in the mood. So I'll make it quick."

Zabuza began to chuckle once more. "I'll just have to kill you first."

With that he dissipated and I whirled around in panic, where did he go?!

"Zabuza Momochi of the Kirigakure Assasins Corps... Master at the silent killing technique, I haven't mastered the Sharingan, everyone from the Manji position!" Kakashi spoke

I ran to position with the others, forming a V to protect Tazuna with our Kunai out, I gulped in nervousment but held still, slightly trembling.

"You'r Sharingan cant protect you from me." Zabuza's voice echoed all around.

"Sharingan Sharingan I keep hearing it but what the heck is it?" I began to get frustrated until Sasuke began to explain it, I didn't quite understand it just that it was from his clan or whatever and was a special ability for them.

"Hehehe, so many places to choose from." Zabuza spoke once more.

We held strong and looked around along with Kakashi.

"Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subcalvian artery, kidney, and heart."

Every other word appeared in different spots, in front of us, above, behind, and to the side.

"What one to choose first. Hehehehehe."

I gulped, this guy was a real creep. When I looked over I could see Sasuke trembling in fear that everyone of us felt. He was shaking so bad his Kunai clanked a bit.

"Sasuke." Kakashi spoke. " Calm down, even if he gets close I will still protect you!"

Kakashi turned to us in determination. " I won't let my comrades die. He'll come for me first."

"Are you sure?" Zabuza taunted and suddenly we were all shoved down by Kakashi as he blocked a hit from Zabuza, his sword clanking onto Kakashi's Kunai.

Kakashi got his Kunai back and stabbed Zabuza only for it to poof into a spray of water and Zabuza appear behind him, but he wasn't done yet and the Kakashi he had poofed as well and Kakashi had appeared once more behind Zabuza.

"Game over!"

Before any of us could do anything Kakashi-sensei went flying and fell into the water behind him, Zabuza running after him. Before Kakashi could get up Zabuza made hand signs and we could all hear the grin in his voice.

"Ninja art; Water prison Jutsu!"

"No!"

A ball of water formed around Kakashi trapping him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted from beside me, she was scared but I think we all were.

I had to be brave!

With that thought in mind I charged at Zabuza with full intent on kicking his ass! Until he handed mine right to me, knocking me back into a heap and causing my headband to fall right beside him.

Damn it.

"Naruto!"

"Don't be stupid Dobe!"

"Run, Get out of here!" Kakashi shouted.

If Kakashi couldn't handle this guy what makes us think we can? I frowned at this before shaking my head. Growling as Zabuza began to prattle on about how were were babies, weak.

I was anything but weak! I'll show him... No, I'll show them all.

With a deep breath I began to run at Zabuza, creating a bunch of clones to fight him or so everyone thought. While they attacked Zabuza the real me reached my headband and slid behind him.

"Hey Ugly!" I called to the man, ignoring my team mates and Sensei. "Put this in your book, Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage! And I'm gunna kick your ass Believe it!"

"Naruto, This isn't someone you can beat." Kakashi tried to reason but my mind was settled.

"Anyone who abandons their comrades are lower then scum." I reminded him, his eyes going wide.

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'd rather be stupid then scum, what do you say? Sasuke!" I called to my team mate. I couldn't do this alone.

"Tazuna?" Sasuke turned to our client and Tazuna put his hands up in surrender.

"Do what you have to."

"No!" Kakashi growled.

Have a little faith...

I charged at Zabuza along with Sasuke, fully determined. The only problem was that this guy was only a clone of the real deal.

Zabuza easily killed all my clones, knocked me back and Kicked Sasuke in the stomach, stunning him temperarily before kicking him into a tree. We weren't getting anywhere.

"Sasuke." He looked over to me, " I got a plan."

"It's about time." Sasuk muttered, absentmindedly rubbing his abdomen.

I smirked to Sasuke before executing the plan. I ran at Zabuza once more with a bunch of my clones before moving out of the way for Sasuke.

"Demon wind Shuriken!" Sasuke shouted as he threw it at the original Zabuza only for his clone to deflect it to go behind him.

"Is that all you got?" Zabuza chuckled before another was sent his way but he caught it. "Pathetic!"

He then sent went to send it back before I made my move, from behind. I ended my transformation and the image of being a shuriken stopped and threw the Kunai from behind. "Gottcha!"

Zabuza turned, startled with wide eyes before the Kunai hit his hand that held Kakashi in place, Causing him to drop it.

"We did it!" I shouted in glee as Kakashi emerged from the water.

"Good job guys." Kakashi praised and I puffed my chest up.

Finally I did something cool in their eyes!

"Hmph I got distracted and dropped the jutsu." Zabuza muttered to himself.

"No, you were FORCED to drop it." Kakashi said to Zabuza, ripping up his pride.

Heh, a Jounin missing nin got beat by genin fresh from the academy, GENIN!

I continued to watch on as Kakashi and Zabuza battled it out, we reformed the Manji formation as we watched on, Kakashi copied him move for move.

"Stop copying me you damned Monkey!" I heard Zabuza and Kakashi shout before they preformed one more Jutsu.

"Ninja art; Great-" Before Zabuza Finished Kakashi interrupted hastily.

"Great Vortex jutsu!"

A rumble sounded and Chakra surrounded the area as massive water exploded over the area causing a rushing water voretx that sucked tree's and debry in. We all used our Chakra to hold fast to the ground, making sure Tazuna stayed put as well.

Kakashi then stood over Zabuza whom was kneeling on the ground panting.

"Are you psychic? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked, some what awed yet pissed at the same time.

"Yes. Your future is death." Kakashi practically purred. "This is your last battle. EVER!"

And as he was about to preform the final blow, senbon came flying out of no where, hitting Zabuza in the neck and he fell limp. Assumingly dead.

What?

When I looked over I saw a boy our age in a mask and weird cloths with long hair. He went over to Zabuza and checked his pulse before sighing. "You were right." He spoke. "This was his last mission ever."

Was that it?! Was that seriously it!? Who the hell was this guy?!

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled out, I was pissed.

"Easy Naruto, He's an ally." Kakashi spoke.

"Bull!" I shouted, pointing my own Kunai at him. " How does he do that? He's just as old as us and he took this guy out in one blow?!"

"He's a hunter ninja from wave." Kakashi began. "Let him do his job."

I growled again and watched as the boy took the body and disappeared.

"Kakashi-sensei" I began but stopped as Kakashi froze.

"Ngh!" He fell to the floor with a gasp. "Over used... the Sharingan."

With that Kakashi promptly passed out and I sweat dropped.

Who was gunna carry him?

Me. Of course it was me!

I grunted from the heavy Kakashi into Tazuna's home and set him on a bed mat, panting. "Man how much does he weigh?!"

"The poor thing." Tazuna's daughter spoke as she bandaged him up. Her name was Tsunami and she was pretty nice.

A knocking appeared at the door and I went to open it. I was shocked at who I saw.

"Your here!"

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, next one my self insert Ava comes in. Sorry if this one was a bit short, during the anime I really wasn't a fan of this part and im not a complete expert on fight scenes, I also never payed attention to any detail but I put what I know and what I felt like writing.


	5. Author's somewhat amusing Note

Hello everyone, a little note here. I have been informed of a few things, for one I would like all of your input on what the pairings should be. My thoughts are either on Naruto and the Oc in the future, or my Oc with another character. Please let me know in your reviews and I shall sum up the ideas. For now I have no clue on the pairings just yet but it will be an eventual Romance. For now, I will be continuing along the story, ever so often switching the POV's between Naruto and Ava. Please leave your thoughts on what the parings should be.

With thanks and luvs

Wolfette.

Naruto "Pairings?"

Sasuke "Like I need more fangirls."

Ava "Who said I would end up with you!?"

Sasuke "Everyone always wants to be."

Ava "Oh please, your Ego needs deflating Sasuke, not every girls in love with you."

Sasuke "And your not?"

Ava "Hah! As if." *folds arms in a huff.* "Juugos really cute."

Naruto "and crazy."

Ava *frowns* "Well, I'd probably like Haku if he was more... manly."

Haku "Pardon me?"

Naruto "You do look like a girl..."

Haku *glares.*

Ava "Hm Shikamaru is kind acute as well, Choji's just adorable, Lee uh... im not too sure. He's not that ugly though... Sai? uhmmm so emotionless... Im related to Neji so thats a no go. Hmm... Gaara?... I do absalutly adore Gaara but I dont wanna leave Konoha. Kiba is pretty cool too... sigh... I cant decide! Oh man if only I was as old as I was before I died... I could have the options of Itachi -squeals- Deidara, Pein well... i dont know about pein, or or maybe Iruka. He's so cute. Is it me or is alot of guys cute?"

Team seven *makes an ewwww face*

Sakura "No Ava, just no. Let the readers help Wolfette decide.

Ava "But I'm the one who would have to end up with someoneeeeeee."

Kakashi "Hm? Pairings?"

Ava *shivers* "Sensei's too old."

Kakashi *sweat drops* "Im not that old and besides. Im not up for the pairings list anyway." *reads his perverted book.*

Ava *glares before leaning into Sasuke and Naruto* "Lets get that book and burn it."

Sasuke "Are you crazy? He'll take his anger out on us."

Ava " What are you chicken? Didn't know Uchiha's were scared of dares. Bawk Bwak BAWK!"

Sasuke "Thats it!" *runs at Ava.*

Naruto *laughes so hard he falls on his butt*

Ava "Eeep!" *flees*


	6. Ava comes to play

Kakashi *reading his porn book*

Wolfette *glares.*

Kakashi "hm?"

Wolfette "Disclaimer?"

Kakashi "Oh." *closes his book* "Miss Wolfette does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Including me.-"

Wolfette * TT_TT*

Kakashi *sweat drops* "Uh anyway, she only owns Ava and Akule"

* * *

*Ava Hyuga Pov*

It was a pretty good morning where I was. See I graduated the same time as Neji but instead of getting on a team I was sent off to the land of waves to train with distant family. This worked to my benefit. I, if I could do this correctly, could save Haku! He didn't deserve to die. It was all relativly coincadance ya? Although I really missed my Hina-chan...

"Ava." A voice called.

My uncle was making his way over. His hair was not the traditional length a regular Huyga's were, no it was spiked and short. Today we were training deep in the woods and he was teaching me water techniques. Since I was rather strong for my age like Neji I was able to be taught harder moves then normal. Really it was confusing how I could. I really hope I wasn't going to be a stupid mary fuckin sue. Oops... sorry... kids aren't supposed to curse.

"Preform the move." He commanded.

Unlike father, his eyes were kind and gentle. Being more on my mothers side, he loved me I knew and I felt happy with him. If I didn't know naruto and if I didn't plan on changing some things I would beg to live with him.

"Hai uncle." I muttered and preformed the required hand seals. "Water style, Serpents mouth!"

I pushed Chakra into the jutsu as a crashing sound of water was heard, suddenly behind me a large water snake appeared letting out a loud screeching sound, baring iced fangs. It swerved around me and went strait for my uncle who readied his own jutsu.

"Water style; Serpents mouth!"

To meet my serpent his own water snake appeared and roared, lunging towards my snake. Now we waited to see who's move could defeat the other, holding our stances. Naturally my uncle won, he was jonin level if not a bit above and I was Chunin level maybe a bit below. Once they clashed water spewed everywhere and my vision was blurred. I grit my teeth before preforming hand signs again.

"Water style; Water mirror technique!" I whispered to myself as the water around me turned into a mirror. It allowed me to see all around me from front to the sides, above and behind. It was useful in spying and for locating an enemy. I spotted him and smirked, preforming more hand signs. "Water style; Water sword!"

I lunged in his direction as a large water sword the size of a nodachi appeared. I swung it at him and he burst into water before appearing beside me and kicking me away. Water clones. In mid air I flipped and landed on my feet before preforming a jutsu, I had enough Chakra after this for my byakugan and one last move before I was done. The Serpents mouth always tired me out after using it, I didn't have great control over it and always used a bit to much chakra but the more chakra I put into it the stronger it gets. Since this fight was water/ice jutsu based only I couldn't use any fire moves. I thought quickly on a move before smirking.

"Hear I go. Ice style; One horned ice whale!" I shouted as a mini whale made of ice appeared from the river, shooting from the water before crashing down onto my surprised uncle. I wasn't strong enough to make a giant one, I was still only a genin and it was the size of a baby whale. Oh and, Thank you Naruto move, the one where they go to the land of snow, or was it ice? Who cares. I didn't need to remember the name. I just needed to get this right, "Byakugan!"

I raced to my uncle who was getting up from being knocked over and threw a punch that he quickly dodged and as he got closer to hit me I smirked. "Rotation!"

Collecting the correct amount of chakra I spun in a circle, my chakra exiting my body and preforming a protective spinning dome that reflected anything it could. Uncle went flying over before getting up, he knew I was spent now and only had Taijutsu left.

That wasn't good at all... considering I was only genin level in taijutsu and he was as good as Gai! Now that was scary! He smirked at my, oh shit, face and raced towards me and with one swing of the fist I was finished.

"I surrender." I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"You did well, however, you must not put so much Chakra into the serpent unless it is a finishing move. Only as a last resort do you put all into the serpent. Wasting chakra in battle is a critical mistake."

Bla Bla Bla.

"Yes sir." I muttered with a sigh.

"Let's go home Ava." He held his hand out but I shook my head.

"I will stay hear for a bit to rest. You go a head uncle. I'll catch up later." I yawned as I continued laying in the grass.

My uncle looked at me quizzically but nodded and walked off, leaving me to my thoughts and exhaustion.

If I wanted to be of any help in the future I had to get as strong as I could so I wouldn't die before then. How could I ever hope to accomplish things if i'm not strong enough? How was I sure that the plan with Haku would even work? I wasn't. I had to take a few risks. I had to some how save Haku, Zabuza however needed to die. Suigetsu needs his sword when team Hebi forms, Sasuke had to stay on his path for Naruto to become who he is going to be in Shippuden. I could only make a few changes, ripples if you will, and nothing more. If I did, it could have a cataclysmic affect and change everything. I couldn't do that. So for now, I'll stick with trying to save Haku.

As I continued to mull over my thoughts I heard a twig snap and I snapped my head to see a feminine looking person in a pink Kimono. It was Haku, really Haku... pink? Of all the colors you choose pink to make you look even more like a girl? No wonder Naruto thought you were a girl, even in the anime I had thought you were a girl at first, so pretty till I put two and two together with the voice. I briefly wondered what Haku would look like with shorter hair and more muscles? Oh, getting distracted again.

"Who are you, hm?" I tiredly asked, feeling no dangerous intent from him I stayed where I was.

"It's dangerous to be on your own out here." Haku spoke with a smile.

He was so sweet though...

"Not here, hm." I began and he tilted his head in confusion. "This is private property."

"Oh?"

"Mm." I made a sound of confirmation. "Training grounds owned by my uncle, hm. Though its a bit different then most. He does not wish to change anything, hm, so that way we have more of an idea how to fight in this kind of terrain. Uncle has quite a few different training grounds."

I babbled on with ought realizing it.

Haku blinked. "Oh, forgive me. I thought this was still a part of the Forrest. I'll go somewhere-"

"You don't have to go, hm." I spoke up, interrupting him. "Since I'm blood I have a small say in things, you can search for your herbs here."

I motioned to his basket. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem, hm. Mi Casa es Su casa."

"What?"

"Oh... sorry it basically means your welcome here, hm. My home is your home? You know, that saying. It's quite common where i'm from and... uhm, hm... never mind i'm blabbing." I blushed as I looked away. I had a horrible habit of blabbing.

Haku let out a laugh. "It's ok."

"My names Ava." I spoke up, "Ava Hyuuga."

"My names Hana." Haku spoke, I was guessing he wanted me to believe he was a girl. If only he knew, I snickered in my head.

"Nice to meet you Hanna, hm." I smiled as I sat up, reaching my hand to give _her_ a hand shake.

I glanced to the side of me at Haku, every few days I would find him in the forest collecting herbs. He usually collected some for a kind of tea but today, today he was gathering ones to help wounds or sickness. Even ones to help sooth muscle aches. I wondered briefly if It was time to go on with the plan.

"Hanna." I called out, snapping out from my thoughts as I lay on a tree branch.

"Yes Ava-chan?" He knew I hated honorifics and refused to use them much unless forced.

Over the past few days we talked allot and were becoming pretty cool friends. "Your so quiet today, hm... Are you ok?"

"Oh... yes, i'm alright." he smiled to me and I frowned. I think he was worried about Zabuza.

"Hana-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hm... Do you have someone who is precious to you?" I asked briefly and he froze for a split second, before looking up at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"I-If you do... what's it like? To have someone precious to you hm that you'd do anything for?" I wondered out loud.

I felt closest to Naruto, he was one of my best friend as well as Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. However, I wanted a bond. Something so powerful nothing could sever it.

"Do you not have someone precious?" He asked startled.

"One, I just wanted to know hm, if you had someone." I muttered.

I thought for a moment before an idea came to me. "But I guess if I had two hm, I guess it could be you Hana."

Haku's head shot up at me in surprise. "What?"

"I-I don't know hm, I know we haven't known each other long but... you see I don't get to meet allot of poeple hm and well I felt like there was this special bond when I first met you... I-I hope I don't sound all weird by saying that to someone I don't know very well... but hm... I can't help this feeling." I murmured before my eyes began to droop.

"Ava-chan..."

I fell asleep before I could hear anything else.

* * *

"Oi."

"Hey..."

"Wake up."

"Aava."

"Get up!"

"... how hard does she usually sleep?"

"Depends on how she trained or if she's just lazy. Lazy then she sleeps like a rock."

"Kid, get up!"

"Ava Hyuuga if you do not get up right this instant I will make you run five laps around the village."

That didn't sound so bad. I snickered to myself and continued sleeping.

"On your hands."

Well... shit.

I opened an eye with a frown as I noticed my uncle and then someone different. Some old guy with a bored look and a beer in his hands. Oh it was Tazuna, joy.

Wait Tazuna!?

I shot up and grinned "Tazuna-san!"

"Hey kid." He grunted before taking a swig. "Tsunami would like you to come over. We got some guests and she needs help cookin'. Though don't tell her I came to get you or she'll throw a hissy. Something about not wanting to bother you but damn that women is to stubborn to ask for help when she clearly needs it." Tazuna began to mutter more stuff.

"Hai I'll come hm!" I grinned before looking at my uncle who nodded.

With that we took off to Tazuna's place. Talking briefly on a few miscellaneous things until we arrived at his home. He went off to get something and so I proceeded to knock. Hearing muttering of a vaguely familiar voice as the door opened to reveal two familiar blue eyes and a whiskered face.

"Naruto!" I yelled happily as I proceeded to tackle the unsuspecting boy.

"Gah!" He promptly fell over in a heap of limbs. "Ava-chan?!"

And so the glomp was returned.

"Uhm, Who's this Naruto?" A softer voice came from the house and I looked up to see a bewildered Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh, you mean you don't know each other? Ava-chan I thought you knew everyone?" Naruto wondered.

"Well... not really hm." I chuckled as I stood up, helping him up as well. "Hello, hm. My name is Ava Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai, I am Hinata's sister hm." I smiled to her and stuck my hand out. "And you two are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke muttered uninterested.

Emo.

"Oh, I'm Sakura! Sakura Haruno." She smiled.

"My my what are you doing here?" Tsunami came out from the kitchen.

"Tsunami-chan!" I grinned at her. "Tazuna came over to my uncles home hm, said you needed help cooking."

"Ohh that man." She sighed but smiled none the less. "I suppose since your already here. Could you get them situated for me?"

"Hai." I agreed. "I've been here many times, hm, so I know my way around. Fallow me hm."

I led them up the stairs and into their rooms, getting them all situated.

"Ava-chan I thought you'd be back in time for the team announcements." Naruto muttered with a pout.

"I know Im sorry Naruto hm, Father sent me off to my uncles and training took far longer then I expected... I have horrible Chakra control hm and it makes it hard to learn things... Heck I can only make 3 clones and nothing more... Pretty pathetic hm?" I let out a small sheepish Chuckle.

"I can help Believe it!" Naruto suddenly cheered.

"You uh, can?" I asked incredulously, even though I knew he mastered the clone from Misuki-sensei making him read that scroll, I couldnt let on that I knew anything. So as far as I knew he was still not good at it. "I-I don't want to sound mean or nuthin hm, but... the last time we trained together uhm hm well you had trouble with one... I-I mean I bet you did it now seeing as your a ninja but... yeah..."

I rubbed my arm as I looked to the left nervously.

"Don't worry Ava-chan. I'm a master at it now, Believe it! I'll help you get that down pat in no time!" He grinned with a thumbs up.

"You?" Sasuke scoffed, "You couldn't teach a rock. Loser."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto growled. "I can so teach her."

"Che yeah right."

"You got something to say?!"

"Not to you, dobe."

"Stop belittling me you stupid Teme!"

"Guys?" I called to them.

"Why? It's true. Dead last."

"You want a piece of me!?"

"Guys?" I tried once more.

"As if you could beat me."

"Care to try!?"

"Hn."

"GUSY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs having both look startled. "Geese, are you both like this hm? And you call yourselves ninja? Bickering like little babies hm. Your gennin and on a team and officially ninja's so stop bickering!"

"H-hey don't yell at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to but in, she had been so quiet during the exchange but I knew she was just as irritated.

They both looked sheepish.

* * *

Kakashi gave a little groan as he started to come to and when he woke he didn't expect to see what he saw now. It startled him so much that he jumped up, knocking foreheads with some white eyed girl. Me.

"Ow!" I squeaked as I fell off in a Heep, rubbing my forehead.

"Hahaha!" Naruto began to snort in laughter. "You should have seen your face Ava-chan!"

"S-shut up!" I yelled back, stanting up. "Geese, your hard headed."

I grumbled as I glanced back at the man they called Sensei. "Who are you?" He asked somewhat dumbfounded. I think he was still a bit out of it.

"The names Ava Hyuuga. My uncle sent me over to visit and well I found you here and so I helped with the wounds." I spoke.

He nodded, somewhat satisfied. Of course he knew who I was. We met once before, way back in the past.

_I walked towards the memorial stone with a bouquet of flowers. I wanted to put it on there for all those brave ninja's but when I got there I spotted a sad man with gravity defying hair._

_It was Hatake Kakashi._

_I payed him no mind as I walked up to the stone and placed the flower's down._

_"Aren't you to young to know what this is?" When he spoke his voice was void of any emotion at all. I guessed he must of still been in Anbu and was used to using this.. creepy tone._

_"No." Was my only reply as I prayed for all those souls._

_"Do you know anyone on this stone?" He wondered, generally curious._

_"No." I spoke once more. "I don't want them to be lonely hm."_

_He looked at me like I was weird but I shrugged. "People always bring flowers for the ones they knew hm... the others must be lonly with no one visiting them... so im visiting all of them hm."_

_I then smiled at him before I began to walk away, I heard him ask my named and I replied to him "Ava... Ava Hyuuga."_

_With that I walked away._

"Ah i remember you now." He spoke up. "You sure grew."

"That is what kids do hm." I remarked sarcastically still rubbing my forehead.

I ignored his talk with his students while I still scowled about my poor sensitive fore head. That shit hurt! Oops... cursing again.

"Zabuza's alive." Kakashi spoke causing the other's to gasp.

And so it starts. I thought to myself.

Dun dunn dunnn!

* * *

Well there you go, another chapter! Review please, no flames, advice welcome as long as their not rude. Oh and No trolls aloud.


	7. A little training

Haku- Wolfette does not own Naruto.

Naruto- Cause Im too awesome to be owned Believe it!

Sakura- stop yelling Naruto! *punches*

Naruto- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

I glared at the tree before me.

Uncle thought it was a good idea that I train with team seven and he also opted to Join Kakashi because of this threat from Zabuza. This was not in the anime and I was slightly worried it would change things. For now however...

"A running start should help." Kakashi finished, he had been giving a lesson to us on what to do.

I sighed.

I sucked at Chakra control and this... this was going to be annoying. Same with the walking on water that I would have to learn later on in life. I mean I'm no Jesus, I don't walk on water. I guess the people hear don't believe like we do. Still, I believe in him even in this world and will continue doing so, despite them thinking what I believed in was fake. They can believe whatever. Right, off topic again.

I tried to concentrate on my feet, getting ready to run at the tree.

Here I go.

"Hya!" I let out as I charged forward, complete utter focus on the tree.

I began to run up it getting higher and higher. It was exhilarating! The adrenalin pumped inside me as the prospect of falling entered my head and my heart raced. I was getting higher and higher until.

CRACK

"SHIT!" I snarled as I marked my spot and began to fall and fall and fall.

Flipping before I hit the ground I landed hard on my feet causing a horrible vibration of pain run through my body. "Ugh.."

"Woah Ava-chan you got so high!" Naruto Commented. Though I was just as high as Sasuke, a little above Naruto.

"Hey this is fun!" I heard a giggle and looked up to See Sakura sitting high up on a branch.

I briefly heard Kakashi praising her as she stuck her tongue out at everyone else before Kakashi began to degrade Naruto and then Sasuke. Causing Sakura to get mad at Kakashi. I knew Sasuke didn't care about her success and it made her sad so I did what I could.

"Wow Sakura hm." I smiled up at her causing her to look at me in surprise. "Your doing so good! I wish I could control my chakra like you hm. Do you think you could help me?"

The boys looked at me in somewhat shock then at Sakura who looked shy all the sudden. "Oh Sure Ava-chan!"

With that she came back down, Kakashi telling her that tomorrow she was to watch over Tazuna.

"How do you do it hm?" I pondered. "I have horrible control and I really could use the help hm. I heard you were the best at it in school."

She looked even more sheepish, glancing at Sasuke who glared at the tree in anger.

"Oi." I called out to her causing her to look at me. "Don't let him get you down hm. I know you like him but Sakura-chan you can't let him hold you back as a ninja hm. You can still like him you know hm and I don't know maybe he'll be impressed if you continue to concentrate on being a ninja. He'll have to respect you. I wan't to help you in what I know hm, so how about this. If you help me with my chakra control I will help you in everything else that I know. Kakashi-sensei is busy trying to help those two so I want to help you hm."

"Y-you do? But why?" She looked shocked and somewhat sad for some reason, letting my words sink in.

"Your a very smart girl Sakura-chan hm. Your beautiful and great with controlling Chakra and from what I have heard about this inhuman strength your powerful by that alone. Imagine what you could do if you added Chakra hm? I've noticed something in my short time here, your in the background, a wallflower when it comes to those to training. I want to see you shine too. I want to be your friend and I want to help hm." I assured her.

Sakura was speechless but she narrowed her eyes and nodded. She wanted to change too. Well, for Sasuke but still.

"Then after this I'll help you. This is our secret ok hm? It's gunna be a surprise!" I spoke as I let my hand out for a high five.

She grinned and high fived me back, both of us laughing.

"So. Chakra control." She began, ignoring the weird looks from the boys who heard nothing but saw two girls who just met high five and laugh together.

As she went through her explanation (An; That im too lazy to write) I nodded once more and glared at the tree. "Ok, here I go." I muttered as I raced at the tree again, taking in what Sakura had said.

Concentrate. Don't get distracted. Focus.

Think of nothing but the tree and keep a steady amount in the soles of my feet.

I ran up the tree.

I ran up 25% of the tree... 50%... 65%... done.

I couldn't keep it together anymore and started to descend to the ground with an eep before landing hard once more. Well, I guess I got 25% higher then before so that was good. I was determined though. I think the boys were jealous, but I doubted that I could get this before them.

After training for what seamed like hours I gave up for the moment, dragging Sakura off into the woods. Telling the others we would have... girl time.

* * *

Punch.

Kick.

Block.

Punch Punch.

Kick.

Duck.

Leg sweep.

Backflip, Counter kick.

Uppercut.

*thunk.*

*poof*

"Good *pant* Job *pant* Sakura." I gasped for breath. "R-ready for the next part hm?"

Sakura was before me, using her legs to support her slightly hunched over form as she was catching her breath. "Y-yes Ava-sensei!"

I grinned.

Sakura opted to call me sensei while I helped her in Taijutsu and a bit of ninjutsu. (depending on what element she has seeing as I have mostly water/ice/fire.)

"Alright. First we should build up your speed and strength hm." I spoke to her, finally catching my breath. "You need weights."

I deduced.

"I have some on as well hm. My uncle thought it best that I use some as well so you can use the same weights I am on hm." I gathered the weights from my pack handing them to her and watched her fall to the floor. "Don't worry Im going to increase mine as well so we'll both be trying to get used to the weights."

"..." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You need this remember? For Sasuke hm?" I spoke and her eyes glinted again before nodding. "Ok before we begin training in weights, whats your Chakra Nature hm?"

"I-I don't know." She admitted with a sigh but I motioned for her to come here.

I had taken some of that special paper from my uncle, he knew I wanted to help out my fellow ninja who was going to be up against this Zabuza person and knew Kakashi was trying to prepare Naruto and Sasuke the most seeing as they had the worst control in Chakra.

I handed her the paper and it turned brown and muddy. "Earth hm?" I muttered to myself with a nod.

"Luckily for you I got some scrolls hidden in a summoning scroll hm. I packed a few basic ninjutsu moves on each element since I wasn't sure what element you'd be hm." I explained as I pulled it out and brought out the few earth scrolls my uncle had. "Mkay so We'll start with these two here hm and the final one you use in last chance circumstances ok? I dont think your ready for a full version of the last one hm."

As we practiced this the day went by pretty fast and was soon reaching towards in the night as well. She was able to master the first two moves from the scrolls and the third was a little hard for her but with more training she could easily get it. Right now, we were training with our weights on.

"Your pretty *pant* good at this." I let out as we fought on.

"Y-you too *pant* Ava-sensei." Sakura gasped out, sweat poring down us both as our fists met, throwing both of us back.

"Remember *pant* never go easy on your *pant* opponent hm." I instructed. "Be it a friend *pant* or enemy hm."

"I-I don't want to *pant* hurt my friends.." She muttered, ducking under a punch I threw.

"Listen." I spoke as I sent a Kick that hit her hard in the abdomen. "It could be a spar or it could be something like an exam to go up a rank or something of the sort hm. Eventually you'll be pitted against a friend. You can't hold yourself back from them, they'll understand because they cannot hold back either. hm. Im not saying kill them, just you know hm don't go easy on them. Give em a run for your money."

"I see." She muttered once more, dodging another hit. "Thank you Ava-chan. For teaching me."

"Mah, no problem hm." I grinned as we sent one more hit, our fists hitting very very hard causing us to both go flying back and collapsing onto the floor with an all might thud, small craters lay in the dirt from our weights. "I give."

"Me to.." Sakura agreed. We were both way to tired to continue and I crawled over to her and plopped down again, side by side.

"You know, hm, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship ne?" I smirked towards her, getting a smile in response.

"I hope so." She hummed before both of us promptly passed out.

* * *

For the longest time I had forgotten about this scene... I had truly forgotten about it and now i'm sitting through it. So... Annoying...

"Ugh..."

"Hn..."

"Stop eating if your going to throw it up!" Sakura roars from her position, her and me barley had time to dodge the puke that spewed from Sasuke's and Naruto's mouth.

"I have to eat." Sasuke starts.

"I have to beat him!" Naruto points to Sasuke and the two turn against the other to glare furiously.

I grit my teeth and my fists tighten "You two are the nastiest boys I've ever had the displeasure of meeting hm!"

"A-ava-chan." Naruto gaps sounding offended.

"No." I glare at the both of them, Sasuke glaring back. "Grow up! Stop trying to beat each other at every damn thing hm, your on a mission not a field trip."

"I am tak-"

"Save it" I fummed at Sasuke. He had to sass everything I said and I was loosing my temper. "Im going fo a walk hm."

I left the building annoyed, mostly because their attitudes were magnifying and I couldn't take it.

I went home and changed into training cloths before heading out to the training grounds to practice more but when I got there I spotted 'Hana' Waiting for me.

"Hana!" I yelled happily as I ran over to Haku and hugged him happily.

"Ava-chan." He greeted back warmly. " Where have you been?"

"Im sorry Hanna hm, My uncle sent me over to our friends house to help out with some things." I muttered as I sat down next to him.

"What kind of things?" He wondered curiously.

"Mm He sent me to help his friend Tazuna the bridge builder hm, they got some guests I suppose and I had to help Tsunami settle them. Geese there a handful hm." I sighed exasperated. "I'm suppose to go with Tazuna tomorrow and help around the bridge, seeing as i'm improving in taijutsu I am pretty strong hm."

I let out a giggle.

"You should see the men's faces when they see a girl is stronger then them hm." I rattled on and on, not noticing the apprehensive look on Haku's face.

"Ava-chan.." Haku began, he sounded very sad. "Don't go tomorrow."

"hm?"

"I... I have a bad feeling. Don't go tomorrow." He said softly.

"But... Hana you know I cant disobey uncle... You know how my aunt is hm, if she see's one act of disobedient its back to Konoha I go... I-I like it here..." I muttered.

Truly I loved it there but mostly it was because I wanted to save Haku. That was my goal.

"Don't worry bout me ok?" I tried to assure him. "I can take care of myself hm and if Gato's men attack I'll show em what im made of ey?"

"Well... What if Gato found someone who was stronger then the normal Laky? Someone who would have to kill you?"

"Aw. " I smiled, "Your really that worried hm Hana? Dont worry, I wont leave you this early. We're gunna be together forever hm!" I declared.

I meant it to.

"Ava..." He started but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Hanna I have to go."

"Fine then!" He stood angry. "Go and get killed for all I care!"

With that he ran off.

"W-wait Hana!" I tried to call but it was too late. "Geese... Alright Haku, I wont go right away."

* * *

Hope you like the story so far, next chapter is in Naruto's POV


	8. The bridge battle, Fight the darkness!

Sakura- "Wolfette does not own Naruto but does own Ava, and the Uncle and aunt that live in the land of waves."

Wolfette- "Thank you Sakura-chan!" *glomps*

Naruto/Sasuke/Kakashi/Ava- ... GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Wolfette "Alright alright! GEESE!

* * *

_There was a sound of roaring, of the screams of innocent people and cries from ninja. The village was on fire, people in panic as they fled from their homes. Children screaming in fear as they dodged buildings that fell from the sky and a red tail that would smash into different buildings. Those tails connected to a red fox with eyes blazing in hatred and fury, Smashing away at any who dared crossed his path._

**DIE!**

_It would roar as it killed many citizens, and ninja who attacked to protect their loved ones. The beast roared, swiping at on coming ninja, snatching up savilians in its mouth before crushing them in between teeth sharper then a fresh blade, there were bodies everywhere... blood everywhere._

**I will destroy this pathetic village!**

_In a flash of the destruction it lifted a roof of a building and shot its head forward, wanting to devour more of the innocent. When its head reared back, a tiny bundle was held in its mouth before it narrowed its eyes at the bundle, red chakra soaking into the bundle as if it were a sponge, and then it let go... Stabbing tails into the bundle' stomach before roaring as another ninja came to play..._

**Kill... Killl!**

**KILL!**

KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

I shot up from bed, panting in panic as I looked around. I dreamed about that stupid fox again! For a while It had been haunting my dreams and it made me grow more fearful of the thing inside of me. What if it got loose?

I couldn't let it. I had to get stronger, not only to become Hokage but to control this... beast.

I glanced around and let out a noisy yawn, scratching my night cap hoping to itch the spot on my head that was bothering me.

I wondered what everyone was do-

...

"Huh? Their bedrolls are all rolled up..." I glanced around more, their ninja gear gone as well. "Gah! Don't tell me!"

I scrambled up, ripping my shirt and pants off before grabbing my jumpsuit and putting one leg through, hopping around as well as attempting to put my ninja sandals on.

THE JERKS LEFT ME!

"Oh Naruto," A soft voice called from the door. "Your awake, are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"They left me didn't they!?" I shouted to Tsunami as I finished putting my sandals on, jumpsuit already fixed and ninja gear strapped to my leg. I adjusted my headband as I seethed. How could they leave me! I'm just as good as can be "Believe it!"

Oh I said that out loud...

"Well, you were so exhausted from training... they didn't want to wake you..." She tried to explain.

I don't want excuses. Damn Kakashi-sensei! Stupid Sasuke Teme! "How long ago did they leave?"

"They should be at the bridge now, Your friend Ava left to go back to her uncles home. I guess she wont be going till later." Tsunami explained and I nodded.

"Great! I better go catch up." I muttered.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"..."

Growl.

"Fine but quickly." I relented, grinning sheepishly as my stomach gave another obnoxiously loud roar for food.

I ate as quick as could be with out choking, ignoring the weird looks Inari gave me as I guzzled it down. I had to hurry.

"Thanks Tsunami-chan!" I shouted as I raced out the door, waving by to Inari before making my way through the trees.

But on my way something caught my attention, marks upon the trees. Which was odd since they weren't there before.

"Hmmm." I muttered as I glanced back towards Inari's home.

I had a bad feeling in my gut.

With a determined look set I raced back to Inari's house. Something was deffinalty wrong! I was right when I arrived, watching Inari run to his mother's aid, putting on a brave face. I felt myself grin widely, pride filling me. Inari was finally acting on what has been buried deep within him! The mark of a hero. I nodded to myself once more, rearing to go as I summoned up some clones.

"Alright you maggots!" I shouted at them, thankfully no one could hear me, I was out of hearing distance for them.

"Sir!" They all saluted.

"Lets go show them a thing or two for messing with our friends!"

"Believe it!"

With that we all charged in, me in front of Inari and his mother as the other clones beat the crap out of the lame bandits. "Hey." I greeted with a grin, adjusting my head band. "Sorry I'm late, Though hero's are always late and all aren't they?"

"Naruto!" Inari shouted, he seemed relieved.

"That's was cool what you did back there Inari, I;m real proud of you kid." I told him as I grinned more. "Your dad would be proud too."

Tears reaches his eyes but his face stayed serious, he nodded.

"You got it from here?" I asked as I dispersed the clones after they tied the bloody beaten bandits.

"You bet." Inari spoke.

"Good! Protect your mother. I'll be back later, my friends need me!" I shouted once more before running away in the direction of the bridge.

It's my time to shine! Believe it!

* * *

I could see it, Kakashi was stuck with Zabuza so I knew he'd be fine. He was gunna go all out this time. Sakura-chan was protecting Tazuna, she was so scared and as I was about to go to her aid I heard a shout and looked to a dome of ice mirror things, Sasuke was in there alone and each time he attempted to escape he was pelted with Senbon.

I grit my teeth, I had to do something. I knew I had to, the only way to come up with something. Was to be a distraction! That should give Sasuke enough time to come up with an idea before I sneak over there.

"Naruto."

I could hear Ava-chans lecture she drilled into me when we were younger.

"THINK when your on the battle feild. You can't always go rushing in, Plan it out! I know your smarter then everyone thinks you are, use that brain of yours ok?"

I smiled softy to myself, Ava was always looking out for me since the day we met, "Aright Ava-chan. A plan it is, Time for my ultimate distraction! Believe it!"

I raced forward to the top of one of the large stack of crates and cupped my mouth to make my voice louder. "CHECK IT OUT!" I shouted, gaining everyone's attention, some even sweat dropping. "KNOHA'S NUMBER ONE NINJA IS HERE! YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

I heard one mutter something about being a knuckle head and resisted the urge to shout, instead I threw a Kunai in the general Direction, hitting the ice mirror from behind. A boy, the same one from before in the mask, popped out and fell onto the floor, rubbing his I knew it a Kunai raced towards me from Zabuza but the boy deflected it, wanting to fight me instead. I'd hardly call him a softy!

This gave Sasuke ample time to talk it out and I appeared on one side of the dome, seeing Sasuke who nodded to me and we both charged at one mirror while the boy was talking to Zabuza. HA, they call me the idiot.

"HA!" I let out as my Kunai along with Sasuke's hit the ice and he began to preform a familiar move, his fireball jutsu. Well I had a surprise of my own that Ava had showed me with her abundance of scrolls!

"Wind style; Faithful wind blade!" I shouted, grinning smugly at the surprised looks of my teammates. They weren't the only one learning new tricks!

At the sound of my call and formation of hand signs and chakra a blade of wind appeared in my hand as sharp as Kunai and I drove it forward right as Sasuke used his own Jutsu. This shattered the mirror before us and I shouted in victory as Sasuke smirked smugly until something from behind hit me, causing me to crash into Sasuke and both of us shot back inside of the dome, the enemy Haku had a clone hit me in before repairing the dome.

"Damn it!" I cursed and Sasuke grunted in agreement.

What the heck were we gunna do now?

"Oh man this is bad." I began to panic.

"Why are you even in here?!" Sasuke turned to me.

"What do you mean?! I cam over here to help you stupid teme!" I growled back at him, finger all in his face.

"If you were any kind of ninja-"

"I would of attacked from the outside while you attacked from the inside, I know! That's what I did until I got caught. Did you think I came in here on purpose?! I'm not that stupid!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU TEME! YOU TOTALLY THOUGHT THAT DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter right now." Sasuke scowled. "We have more important things at hand."

"I wont waste a damned minute! Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted as I made hundreds of me to fill the stupid dome but every time I got a good amount in several senbon came and destroyed the clones.

"GAH!"

Me and Sasuke tried to dodge but the senbon kept raining on us, impaling our skins and through our cloths, it was painful.

"Naruto do it again." Sasuke grunted and I glanced back at him.

"Got it, Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted as my clones jumped forward.

We could totally do this!

"Grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted after me, blowing flaming hot fire at the mirrors.

Heh... flaming... get it? Flaming? Fire? Fire is flame?

(An: *crickets* Well it was a little funny!)

(Naruto "GET BACK TO THE STORY!")

(An: "OKAY OKAY!" )

"It didn't work!" I cried in dismay as we started getting pelted once more with senbon. I could see one going for Sasuke's eye and I had to act fast, using the move that I was warned not to unless need be I preformed the hand signts, "Wind style; Vacuum cut!" I shouted as Wind sped up from behind us and invisible blades appeared, knocking all the senbon back and embedding them into the mirror, but Haku just kept running in circles inside his little mirrors.

"Gah!" I cried out when something got me from behind, making me land on my knees with Sasuke on the other side.

Just then a shrill scream filled the air.

_Sakura-chan! What's going on out there?!_

I felt so worried but I couldn't do anything... I couldn't help Sakura-chan and I wasn't even helping Sasuke... What do I do... Should I-

"Gah!" I heard a cry and I looked up shocked, Sasuke in front of me as he was pelted with Senbon and fell to the floor.

I caught his head before he could hit it, "Wh-what?"

"Y-your always in the w-way." Sasuke grunted, face twisted in pain. "I-I't never fails. I've always h-hated you"

"Why did you... You didn't have to! THEN WHY?!"

"I don- I don't know. M-my body just moved." He groaned from the effort. "My brother... He's s-still out there... Don't le-let your dream die Naruto."

He grew colder and still and I felt my heart clench painfully, the world grew dark.

"He is truly a shinobi worthy of honor." Haku began to speak but I couldn't hear him.

Anger.

I felt such fury.

"I always hated you too." I cried... "But still you..."

It kept building and building as the dark vision began to bleed red.

**Yessssssssss**

A voice was hissing to me, whispering such dark things.

**Make him pay.**

It was dark and deep, rough and horrifying. A voice that would rumble the earth if not for it being in my head.

**Hate. Hate him, he killed your comrade. **

**Kill.**

I wanted to... the fury. I couldn't control it.

**K-I-L-L**

**Kill!**

He wouldn't stop talking, the temptations were getting to much, to good to turn down. Revenge, I wanted revenge!

**KILL!**

But it wasn't me! I wouldn't-

"Is this the first comrade you've seen die?" Haku began.

**KILL!**

**KKKKKKIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!" I screamed, the red seeping all over my vision. "Shut up!"

Haku looked startled.

My body arched painfully over Sasuke's dead form as a burning sensation over took me. "I'll KILL YOU!"

"**K**I**L**L!**!**" A mix of our voices merged and I couldn't hold back anymore and blacked out, the fury over took me.

* * *

I stood into nothing, the air and land around me was nothing but a mass of white. I felt and heard nothing... Nothing had been left in it's wake.

"Naruto."

I looked up, a sound of dripping water reached me as I saw an ethereal form.

"Fight Naruto!"

The voice was heavenly, like an angel. So soft and sweet. I knew it was a girl but I couldn't see her, only her voice. It was not one I've ever heard before and yet I felt like I knew it very well as my heart swelled at the voice, love and warmth filling my heart.

"Don't let it win Naruto! You must fight darling. Fight!"

And then she began to fade away along with the light, leaving me standing on air and looking beneath me.

I saw myself fighting Haku, covered in a red horrifying Chakra as I lashed out with the intent to murder.

That wasn't me! I don't want to kill! Just because I was a ninja... it didn't mean I had to kill anything! It was not me!

The dark voice returned as laughter filled the air, surrounding me, enveloping me like smoke that chokes the victem.

Shut up...

It continued.

Shut up!

I saw myself go to land a final blow as Haku's mask fell off and I fought against the fury. I was not going to kill!

The harder I struggled the more the laughter faded and soon I was back in my own body, facing Haku.

"Why do you hesitate? Are you not going to kill me?" Haku questioned, He was the girl/guy I had met in the forest.

"You... but... you..."

"Do not hesitate when fighting an enemy. Go on, strike! Their's nothing left for me now." Haku began. "I couldn't beat you, I'm useless to Zabuza now!"

He went on about his past, how Zabuza had found him all alone and gave him a reason to live but the way I saw it was Zabuza only saw him as a tool.

I hesitated, ready to raise my fist though unsure of what to do until he suddenly dissipated, causing me to fall flat on my face as something whizzed by me in a blur.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked this Chapter, Nex ones in Ava's pov again! I promise the chapters will get longer, its just I hated the land of wave arch after reading about it so much and watching it it just got boring and so the writting of this arc was well boringish. so just bare with me? No flames, no mean comments, imput is welcome andddddddddddddddddddd Anyone got any idea's who Ava should end up with? Let me know because for now I have no clue but there WILL be romance later on!


	9. Death and Life, Chunin exams?

Alright! Next chapter is up!

Wolfette *nudges Zabuza*

Zabuza* eye twitch*

Wolfette "Come onnn you know you want tooooo!"

Zabuza "no."

Wolfette. "Come on!"

Zabuza "NO."

Wolfette. "Dooo ettt!"

Zabuza *flashes his sword threateningly."

Wolfette. "EEEEP!" *hides behind Haku."

Haku *smiles* "Ava does not own Naruto."

* * *

_**Ava pov**_

I watched.

That's the only thing I could do at the moment.

Watch while my friends fought.

If I interfered to early it could change things so I had to wait. I finally figured out what I could do, The perfect thing to keep Zabuza alive yet out of the way but it was hard to explain, Haku on the other hand I knew was easy enough to save.

I could hear Sasuke's growls of pains and Narutos shouts, Sakura's scream of fear. Everything made me flinch knowing I could have helped but I knew they would be ok. They had to be. I made sure to listen carefully until the right moment and I noticed that it was now time as I felt the enormous amount of Chakra from Naruto, no the Kyuubi that was influencing him.

I felt a different kind of power raise within me in response but I shoved it down and made my move. Right as Haku dissipated I ran past Naruto and towards Kakashi and Zabuza, Kakashi readying his final hit of Chidori to the immobile Zabuza whom was held down by dogs. Haku had jumped in front of his precious teacher and at the last minute I slammed into both of them, Knocking Zabuza over (shockingly) and receiving a hit to my shoulder that went all the way through to Haku's shoulder until both of us fell over the edge and into the water, sinking deep within its depths.

I made move and preformed hand signs with great difficulty from the pain in my shoulder, the agonizing pain.

_Ice dome..._

I thought as a dome of ice surrounded me and Haku, the both of us reaching the bottom. I used my water jutsu to get the water out of the dome and lay Haku down who panted from exhaustion and pain.

"A-ava?" He gasped in pain and I smiled fondly at him, putting a hand to his cheek.

"It's okay H-Haku." I rasped, my shoulder hurt so bad and the electrical currents had vibrated through my entire body and continued to do so. Having water on me did NOT help either.

"W-what?" He sounded so confused.

"I wont let you die.." I spoke as I preformed another jutsu, a healing one.

I healed some of his injuries but lets be serious, I was NO medic nin so I wasn't the best at it but at least I fixed a good amount of his injuries. I insured he would live.

"Why?"

"Because 'Hana-chan.' You mean a lot to me." I spoke to him, it was true too. Haku had become a great friend over the time I had knew him. He was very sweet and didn't deserve to die. I was determined to help him.

I also had plans of my own.

"Why did you not let me die?!" He yelled and I blinked at him.

"I have to get back up there." He continued.

"No." I glared at him. "I didn't do all this for shits and giggle Haku! I saved you and dammit your going to STAY saved."

"Don't make me do this Ava." He spoke again and I narrowed my eyes.

"I may be injured but you are MORE injured then I am. Don't threaten me Haku." I glared more at him. "You can hate me all you want but i'm not letting you go do you understand? I wont let you throw your life away. Not today."

It felt like we were there for a long time, glaring at each other. Watching the other's moves. I was sure everything was over now and decided it was time as I relinquished my hold on the dome and we swam to the top.

"Zabuza!" Haku yelled as he spotted his precious one on the floor, running over to him.

"Ava-chan!" Naruto came running over and glomped my side and I smiled to him before getting him off and walking over to where the other's were.

This was it. Zabuza was fading as Haku knelt next to him, talking in hushed words before both glanced over at me.

Everyone was watching the scene and I decided that now was the chance to use what I planned on using. Summoning up the chakara and the hand signs I used the technique.

An s rank one.

The only S rank I knew and dared to try.

"Soul transfer jutsu." I whispered, eyes flashing as Zabuza's eyes grew faint before he passed away.

I lost consciousness after that as well.

* * *

_I glanced around, there was nothing but blackness before me. Well, and Zabuza._

_"What the?" He looked right at me with annoyance. "Where am I? What are you doing hear brat?"_

_"I used an S rank jutsu on you Zabuza. I'm here with an offer." I began._

_"What kind of offer?" He asked gruffly._

_"You can either A: Join your fellow shinobi in death or B; you can link yourself to me." I spoke, noticing his confused look. "If you choose B then Your soul will be linked with mine and you may watch the world through my eyes, along with watching over Haku for as long as you please. You may leave whenever you wish, your not my prisoner."_

_"How is this possible?" He continued, more confusion turning into frustration._

_"Long ago this jutsu was dabbled and tested by my past clan members. Before you make your decision I have somethings I want to show you if you choose not to." I said as I opened my mind more to him, letting images of what I knew from my world float to him for his eyes to see._

_To say he was shocked was an understatement. He found out loads of information he would never have dreamed of._

_One bit he did NOT take pleasure in at all._

_The fact that Obito and Kabuto would use their resurrection jutsu to force him and Haku against their will to fight. Zabuza was NOT one to be controlled._

_"I see." He spoke through clenched teeth. "I think you know my answer brat."_

_"Very well. Once you are infused everything I know you shall know as well." I told him as I walked towards him._

_"Before you do this kid, Don't let my sword be taken. I want you to watch over it till the time is right. Got it brat?"_

_"I understand. I am sorry I did not save you Zabuza, your a good man even though your to tough to show it. Things have to happen in certain ways you must understand."_

_"Get it over with." He snapped._

_I nodded again and let the bond begin._

* * *

When I woke Haku was sitting solemnly at my side, sorrow etched on his face.

I felt bad for him, really bad.

"Oh good your awake." Kakashi spoke from my other side, rather serious sounding coming from the normal laid back ninja. "Just what was that?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I was on my way to the bridge like planned and when I got there... I saw Haku's mask fall off and the face of someone whom I cherished was reviled. I couldn't let Haku be killed. He's just a kid like us and my friend."

"I'll take care of them Kakashi." My uncle replied, coming in from the door.

"Hm? Alright then." Kakashi drawled out, boredom lacing his voice once more.

"We're Heading back to Konoha today!" Naruto cheered, "Your coming to right Ava-chan?!"

I inclined my head in his direction an frowned. "Actually... I can't."

"W-why not?" Naruto pouted. "I wanted us to have some ramen! Believe it.."

"Sorry Naruto... I'm not done with my training. I have to stay a bit longer then I'll be on my way home. That;s a promise." I spoke to him with a smile. "An Uzumaki promise."

He perked up and grinned in my direction, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ok, but you better learn whatever you have to learn quick! Believe it!"

"Ok." I laughed at him.

Before long I watched team seven disappear out the door and turned my head back to Haku.

**...Haku.**

_Don't worry Zabuza, I'll watch over him till he's better._

**Hmph. Don't get all mopey on me Brat. Since i'm inside of YOU I guess I'll have to teach you how to fight. I wouldn't want to die just yet before I could keep an eye on Haku.**

_Heh, fine by me Zabuza-_Sensei_ hehe._

**Shut up brat! Get some sleep because tomorrow your **_**real**_** training begins. Heh.**

Zabuza began to Cackle in my head and I gulped. Just what did I get myself into?

-Time skip-

I sighed as I sat next to Hinata, my hand holding hers like always. Out of the both of us I was the more out going, cruel, sarcastic, bold one while she the shy, insecure, afraid and fragile one. But hell if I would let anyone miss-treat her! Currently Father was talking to the Hokage to see what team I would be put on. Haku and I decided to part ways for now, he said he had things he needed to attend to and I told him that later on I'd meet up with him. I knew what day Naruto would be leaving for his three year training so I set the date for Haku telling him I'd get time off to personally train as well. Courtesy of my uncle whom thought it was a good idea to learn all I can, we just had to convince my father to let me when the time came.

It was hard saying fare well to Haku for now and Zabuza said I wasn't ready to wield his sword yet and my training with it would begin during that three year training. Until then he would train me up to it.

I was wearing very heavy weights so my muscles would be ready to wield such a large swords, we worked on speed and Chakra control and my reserves.

"What team do you think they will put me on Hina-neechan hm?" I asked Hinata as I squeezed her hand.

During my absence I had gotten a animal nin, more specifically a white blue eyed Polar bear cub that I named Akule Whom was back at the compound. I had also signed a contract to the Fox's and bears like the Sannins had. The fox's contract was very rare on account of how much people hated them for the Kurama incident and everyone BUT one person has ever had a bear contract before, but I did not know his or her name. I didn't even hate Kurama, he was so cool in my book. He was just mis-understood. My best friends; Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, I missed them terribly while I was away. I really missed Hinata as well, I hated being away from her. We were known as the inseparable Duo because whenever we are seen together we are holding each others hand afraid to let go. I tried training Hinata the best I could but it was hard now because of her busy schedule with her team...

**Poor you.**

I heard Zabuza drawl boredly in my head.

**Who knew being with you would be so damn boring.**

_Oh come on Zabuza, It'll get interesting soon remember?_

**Hmph. Sure it will. It'll be fun seeing the stuff I ALREADY SAW IN YOUR HEAD! Fun.**

I could hear the sarcasm dripping in his tone. I let out a sigh before perking up as the door opened.

"Father?" I questioned as he stepped out of the Hokage's office.

"Their was an odd number of graduates. It was debated very deeply weather or not you would even be in a team." Hiashi began.

My heart stopped, not be on a team?

"For now on you will have to be a tag along on different teams." He continued even with my awkward stare. "For now you will tag along with Team seven until further notice. Once the Hokage has deemed the time up you will be placed on Kurenai-sans team for a while and so forth."

"..." Hinata didn't say anything and I couldn't decide if I could say anything either. I couldn't tell if father was upset or not because he was just as blank as ever.

Stupid Hyuugas.

However, on the inside I was ecstatic. Who cares that I wasn't on my own team? I was switching between all of them! HELL YEAH!

**Settle down brat!**

_Oh let me have my moment!_

**Heh, as your sister from your world would probably say in this situation. Team whore.**

_Your such an asshole!_

**Kids aren't supposed to curse brat.**

I felt like Aidou from Vampire knight at that moment, in my head I made myself appear before Zabuza, stomping my feet as my face turned red and steam came out of my ears.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!_

Zabuza began to chuckle.

**Vivid imagination and yes you do resemble that character in that instant. Is that any way to talk to your teacher?**

_Sorry._

I grumbled.

"Behave yourself Ava." Hiashi spoke sternly, almost startling me from my inner monolog.

"Hai father." I replied with the Hyuuga mask and tone in place. However as soon as he left I jumped for joy, "YES!"

**And she's lost it.**

"A-Ava?" Hinata seemed startled at my burst.

"Can you imagine all the cool stuff I'll learn Hm? I'm so excited Hina-neechan!" I glomped her before swinging her around in my excitement. "That means I'll be on your team for a while! We wont be separated too much Hm!"

"A-ano Be c-careful A-Ava-neechan." Hinata poked her fingers nervously. "T-the Chunin exams are s-starting soon."

"Don't worry." I smiled at her, calming down before hugging her affectionately. "I'm a big girl now and you are too Hinata hm."

I let go and stepped away, gazing firmly and using my Hyuuga side on her making her confused and scared. "Hinata."

"Y-yes?"

"I believe in you." I spoke to her, her eyes widened in surprise. "I love you very much and I know you can prove yourself to father and to Neji Hm. I _KNOW_ You can do this. You may not look like it but your strong Hinata. Your like a flower in late bloom hm, while the others have blossomed and are beautiful, the late bloomer will be the most beautiful and wonderful of them all."

Hinata's eyes watered as she hugged me tightly "Thank you Nee-chan."

"What are bigger sisters by 15 minutes for?" I grinned to her, causing her to giggle. She was so damn cute!

"Kyaaaaa! Your so Kawai Hina-chan!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" A sheepish Kakashi stood in front of the hokage, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well. Since we had an odd number of ninja graduates this year I have decided to assign her to different teams once in a while. For now she'll be on your team." Sarutobi spoke with a puff of his pipe.

"Ava Hyuuga huh? She's _her_ daughter isn't she?" A sad tone now graced Kakashi as his eyes drooped at the picture of the stoic looking girl. "She looks so... Hyuuga like."

"Don't let that fool you Kakashi. That's only a wall to keep strangers out. Once she gets to know you she's a ball of hyper energy with a lot of sarcasm. Like a regular teen aged girl actually." Sarutobi chuckled.

"She looks just like her mom. I noticed it in the land of wave and before but..." Kakashi whispered before clearing his throat. "Well, I'll go pick her up to meet the team then."

* * *

I sighed, snuggled into my bed, Akule snuggled next to me.

Did I mention how much I loved my bedroom? I had a queen sized bed with black and purple covers, my room walls was mauve colored, the rugs white leading to a marble balcony (being a Hyuuga was awesome cause we were the higher up branch 3) hidden behind black see through curtains that waved in the wind. A desk sat a bit of ways from my bed scattered with pictures of me and Hinata, Me and Haku or as everyone knew, "Hana" and some other random items. My dresser was on the end wall a cross the end of my bed some drawers open from me scurrying through it. Oh and a door leading to a closet where I kept a bunch of things that were private. Oh and a bed for Akule next to the balcony for when he wanted. I grinned to myself, bundled up in the warm covers when a cold voice scared the crap out of me.

"Get up." Came the cold voice.

With a startled yelp I fell out of my bed in an undignified heap. I shot up and glared at the intruder who stood in my room and I growled at him along with Akule whom was under the covers growling at an unknown threat that he couldn't see.

**Hahahahahahah!**

_Stop laughing! your so meannnnnnn!_

**Get used to it.**

"Get out Neji!" I glared at him more, I liked the Shippuden Neji so much more then this one that spewed crap about fate and destiny. He could take it and shove it up his stupid stoi-

"You have company." Was all he said before he disappeared out the door.

You know how Neji was Hinata's protector? He had the mark and everything... Well apparently he also had a twin... Ryu Hyuuga. He was assigned to be my protector and he was in Neji's team. He wasn't as cold and cruel as Neji and I actually liked him. I mean i kind of had a crush on him. He wasn't really related to me and only half Neji's brother. The two having the same mother. No, See Ryu was half Hyuuga and half a direct descendant of Madara. This was a secret however, no one but me and his mother knew. Ryu didn't want to be confused for Neji so he cut off most of his hair and keeps it spiked. The Clan hated it because we were supposed to have strait long hair. He had the regular white eyes and wore a similar outfit to Neji's but black and red instead of the regular tan.

Heh. The Hyuuga colors were so freaking boring.

"Che, Asshole." I muttered as I began to get dressed in my normal attire.

I walked out to meet the company and spotted Kakashi.

"Hm? Ah, there you are. Well..." He started awkwardly.

"You are my new sensei for the time being hm?" I spoke up, "I understand."

"Well... lets get going."

Awkwarddddddddddd.

* * *

"Well now. I'd like to introduce your temporary team-mate." Kakashi spoke.

There stood team seven, Sakura with her happy smile and secretive obsessive glances at Sasuke, The Uchiha leaning against the bridge un-interested in anything, and Naruto Uzumaki who was looking at me . Akule snickered from my shoulders, did I mention he could change sizes? Wasn't he useful? At the moment he was small like a newborn baby, clinging onto my shoulders. I had trained with him a bit and got used to his weight on my shoulders so it didn't really bother me.

"Kaka-sensei." Naruto whined. "Why do great ninjas like us need another teammate?"

"Baka!" Sakura snarled as a punch hit the poor Uzumaki in the head. "Don't be so rude!"

"Naruto-Baka hm, you don't recognize me?" I pouted, Akule letting out a cute little bear sound.

He looked at me more before his eyes widened. "Ava-chan!"

Que being tackled to the floor while Akule rolled away like a fat rolly polly.

"Ow!"

"Where have you been? I was worried Believe it!"

"It hasn't been that long! How could you not recognize me you jerk hm!? We only parted a little while ago HM!" I growled at him, bonking him on the head.

Kakashi cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"Do to the unusual amount of Graduates Ava will be joining random teams ever so often."Kakashi explained before eye smiling. "Ava please introduce yourselves to the team."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. My name is Ava Hyuuga Hm. I like foxes and bears, my little sister and training Hm oh and Naruto . This is Akule, my bear-nin, hm, I dislike stuck up people who think their better then everyone else. My dreams for the future are to protect those most precious to me Hm, and to..." I stopped for a moment, what exactly was my goal? I hadn't even thought of it. Maybe I could save the Akatsuki from Tobi's clutches? Pein and Konan were good and so was Itachi... and the others were not that bad if you got to know them... I read so much about them I kind of pitied them for what happened. I'd need intricate planning to save them and I wondered if I could get them on my side? "I want to change the world, and make it a better place, hm. Ah I also seem to have a habit of saying Hm, Hm? You'll get used to it, Just like Uchihas say Hn and Naruto says Believe it."

They all stared at me fore a moment before Kakashi spoke up. "Well then I need to go speak with the Hokage, do enjoy yourselves." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out sweetly. What am I a ghost? "D-did you maybe want to go out sometimes? You know to work on our team work?"

"Maybe instead of thinking about me so much you should start training? Your worse then Naruto." Sasuke cooly spoke, arms folded as he was about to turn.

I could feel Sakura's heart ache from here as Sasuke left after that and I frowned in sadness. "Sakura, I know it is not much compared to how you wished to do this with Uchiha hm but please accept my invitation to Ichiraku Ramen." I bowed polity with a smile.

**Well aren't we well mannered.**

Zabuza mocked.

"Ramen?" I could literally hear Naruto get excited.

"Hai, would you like to come as well Naruto?"

"Yeah!." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh but, would you meet me there hm? I must inform father of what is going on."

"See ya there Ava-chan!" They both waved and I raced to go to father.

Not only was I in Naruto but I was about to take the Chunin exams and meet _Him._ Gaara of the desert, one of THE most adorable characters but for now, Shukaku weighed heavily on his mind and judgement. I would very much like to become his friend. Father and uncle had mentioned that I was more then ready to be a chunin and finally after much discussion the Hokage agree'd. The final thing we had to figure out was what team that I would be on.

As I thought about this I began to pet Akule on the head as I walked down the streets to find father. When I made it to the compound I spotted him training Hanabi and I stopped at the door and bowed down low, waiting for father to give me permission to enter and speak. It was like this for a while before he called a break.

"Come in Ava." Came his rough voice.

I obeyed and came in, sitting before him on a futon and poring some tea that some maids had just set up after Hanabi left. "I have been selected to enter the Chunin exams from the Hokage as you know, hm. If it would please you father, I would like to be the representative of the main branch."

Hiashi began to think for a moment before letting out a thoughtful hmph. "Do not fail me daughter." His words held no love, only a hint of resentment but even he could not deny the strength I had when compared to his other two children. Hanabi and Hinata.

**Your no that strong brat.**

_I know that. I have a vast knowledge on jutsu's and genjutsu's but need to work on taijutsu and the one thing I absolutely have 0 skill at. Throwing Kunai. Lets face it I suck at it._

**That's why your gunna have my sword when your ready. Lets face it though. Your defiantly not.**

_Rub it in my face why don't you._

"Hai, Father." I then stood and left the room, letting loose a nervous sigh. "Things should look up from here. I will prove to father I;m not weak and I will prove to him that I am not the monster he thinks I am." With this thought I had walked into my room and changed into a similar coat as Hinata's but black and dark purple (purple fir lining the hoody and bottom of the jacket that sat over a simple black sleeveless shirt) instead of brown and white. I wore on Ninja tight pants and a loos dark purple skirt over it. Fuzzy white fur boots sat on my feet and on my wrists was white fluff. Hiding the secret weights I had on. I tied my head band around my neck like Hinata did and hid my weapons before taking a small Katana that extended and hid that inside of my hood. With a smirk I knew I was ready.

Growing up was hard at the compound. Ever since Kurama had poured his Chakra into me I was glared upon and judged by everyone. All those hate full stares filled with disgust. I was the Demon whore, or sometimes daughter of the Fox. Mother had died in that fight with the fox trying to help Minato save me and Father blames me to this day... If I had not been born then mother would still be alive. I wish I knew what Kurama had done to me but...

**Oi don't get all as you say, Emo. I don't need to be training a brat with low self esteem.**

I scowled at all the negative thoughts before wiping them from my mind and making my way to where I knew the confrontation would soon happen. I just needed to enter at the right time.

* * *

And theres this chapter! Hope you liked it! NO flames OR rude comments, advice is welcomed and Tell me who you think Ava should be with! So far we got 1 for Ava/Naruto in the future.


	10. Naruto's worst missions! I'm not stupid!

Here's the next chapter! The next one will be in Ava's PoV and maybe the one after that as well, haven't decided yet. As the story progresses the chapters should get a bit longer btw. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto pov

She was late! Just like Kakashi-sensei.

I tapped my foot in frustration. "Grr where is she!?"

"Calm down Naruto, maybe something popped up." Sakura sighed, glancing over at me in annoyance.

"Hmph." I grumbled in annoyance as my stomach let out an obnoxious growl. "Well I'm going to eat! I'm starving."

"You cant wait for our friend for five more minutes?! She's only 10 minutes late Cha!" Sakura roared, bonking my head.

"GAH!" I grunted in pain, her punches hurt... Ever since she and Ava had trained during the wave mission Sakura's punches were really painful. More so then normal!

I suddenly sensed something behind me and whirled around, spotting a box that was supposed to look like the gravel.

"Hmm"

I thought to myself, obviously someone was trying to pull a fast one on me. They were terrible at it too. No one pranks the prank master. The more I thought about it the more I knew who it was.

Konohamaru.

That and the snickers from the box sounded exactly like him too. I glanced at Sakura as she too looked at the box confused. I grinned at her and grabbed her arm, walking away.

The box followed and every time I turned it would freeze. Grinning to myself I motioned for Sakura to follow me as I began to ran, the box trying to keep up, before I whirled around and shouted loudly.

"That's the lamest disguise ever!" I shouted. "Konohamaru!"

The box shook for a moment before being thrown off, smoke filling the area followed by coughing from children.

"To much smoke maru." A girls voice sounded.

"I know I know!" Konahamaru griped before getting in position. "Go!"

"I am Moegi! The sassiest Kunoichi in pre-school!" The girl shouted, orange hair in odd pigtails that defied gravity and dark almost black brown eyes, glitter floated into the air as she did a pose.

"I am the smartest in pre-school, call me Udon!" A nerd looking boy popped up, bowl cut brown hair hung over glasses and, oh gross was that a small little snot hanging from his nose!?

"And I am Konohamaru! Future Hokage! Together we make-"

"The Konohamaru squad!" All three shouted, posing.

Que eye twitch.

"..."

"..."

"Your diguise was lame. You need to work on it." I said matter of fact. Nodding for emphasis.

"What did I tell you, he's so cool isn't he? Anyway boss, you promised to play ninja with us today!" He called, pointing a finger in my face.

"I can't. I have to train and i'm pretty busy."

"A ninja playing ninja? How lame can you get Naruto?" Sakura griped coming up behind me.

"Erm.. well...You see-"

"Oh I get it. Real slick boss." Konohamaru snickered.

"Eh?"

"She's your girlfriend huh? Nice job!" He continued.

G-girlfriend?! Uh oh... I looked back at Sakura, maybe she didn't hear? I wanted them to think I was still cool. After all they were the only ones who thought so, everyone else in the village thought I was a...

"You can tell she's crazy about me." I smirked.

There that should do it.

"What did you say?!"

Uh oh...

"Uh S-sakura-chan I um no wait!"

"ahh!"

"Ouch!"

"Run!"

"Sakuraaaaa-chan that hurts!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"AHH!"

"EEK!"

"GAH!"

"Ow ow ow! Boss that's no girlfriend that's a monster! And look at that forehead!" Konohamaru screamed, rubbing the bruises on his body while I sat on the ground, groaning about the punches from Sakura.

Like I said... damn she hit hard...

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Sakura seethed.

Well shit.

"Run!" I told Konohamaru and he did just that, with a raging Sakura behind him.

I ran to catch up and as I rounded a corner into an alley way I froze behind Sakura and took in the sight before me...

Two ninja I've never seen before was standing there in front of us, one wearing an odd get up making him look like a bat with face paint... or cat, the other was a tough looking girl with blonde/sandy hair. In the bat/cat mans arms was Konohamaru whom was squirming in discomfort.

"I hate runts like you." Bat/cat man hissed.

Cat it is.

"Hey." I growled. "Let him go!"

"I-I'm really sorry, this was my fault I-"

Sakura was interrupted when the guy snickered. "What are you gunna do to make me?"

This jerk, who does he think he is?

"Sakura." I whispered to her and she looked over at me. "I got a plan."

I whispered the plan to her and she recoiled, nervousness but nodded. I needed her more motivated then that! How does Ava motivate her... oh.. right... with that Teme... ugh!

"Just imagine how much Sasuke will be impressed that you stood up to these guys?" I whispered to her as a determined glint set in her eyes.

There we go!

Stupid Teme...

"Listen here you outsider!" I shouted to gain his attention scaring some birds that had been on the floor by us to fly off, "Take your ugly paws off of him!"

"Im not in this." The girl muttered, clearly annoyed.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." I grinned, both looking confused until four clones jumped from the gates that protected homes in the alley way, all punched the cat man and he dropped Konohamaru in surprise.

"Konohamaru!" I called and he ran behind me. "Good your ok."

"That does it!" Cat man hissed once more when suddenly something kept me in place.

"W-what the?!"

"Heh, I got you now." Cat man grinned, lines of Chakra were digging into my skin. "You wont be able to escape me now with my chakra strings."

"Not so fast. Hm." Another voice called, "Water style; Trick water jutsu."

Water came from no where, small and sharp looking, and flew into Kankuro's eye, causing him to drop the Chakra strings and hold his eye in pain.

"Who did that?!" He roared.

A poof was heard before Ava appeared, her face blank but fury coating her eyes. "Ice style; Ice fist!"

Suddenly she shot her fist out and in the air a fist made of ice appeared, sailing through the air and into bat mans gut before freezing from the gut down to his toes.

"Who the hell!?"

"Shut up." Ava spoke coolly, she was in battle mode. When Ava went into battle mode she was serious, calm and collected. She said all Hyuuga's were like that, or supposed to be anyway. "Ninja of the sand hm, it would be wise to never again threaten the Hokage's grandchild."

She knew who these ruffians were?!

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Bat man growled.

"Who I am is none of your concern outsider hm. You are in my village, threatening MY team mates and harming MY Hokage's grandchild hm! I would think sand would train their ninjas to be more respectful then you are being. Are all the men in your village idiots like you hm? Wearing makeup and gallivanting around as if they own the place?"

He sputtered in fury, "ITS FACE PAINT!"

"My apologies, I thought only small children use face paint hm. I won't make that mistake again." She coolly said again. Kankuro snarled and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Woah." Moegi spoke, "She's so cool!"

"And pretty." Konohamaru blushed.

I forgot that he never met her before.

"I'll show you, you bi-"

"Woah Kankuro!" The Sand women spoke, "Your gunna use the crow? For this?"

"I won't be long." He snickered before again was interrupted by a rock sailing through the air and slammed into his wrist, a yelp of pain sounded and he shook his wrist, the other one holding onto Ava's painfully tight.

There in a tree was Sasuke, glaring down at them...

"I'd appreciate it if you left my team alone." He spoke in a gruff tone.

He was pissed as well.

"Sasuke!" Sakura-chan squealed in happiness.

"Teme." I growled. I totally had this all covered till they showed up.

"I had enough out of all of you." Kankuro spat before pulling off his what the women called, a crow.

I used this time to rush forward, Kicking Kankuro in the gut and caused him to fly back, letting go of Ava.

"Stop."

The voice was cold and deep, sounding from everywhere before pin pointed to the branch next to Sasuke, a boy my age with red hair, cold dangerous aquamarine eyes, and a gourd upon his back.

"G-Gaara!"

"Temari, Kankuro. Your an embarrassment to our village." He said again.

I thought Ava didn't have emotions when she was angry though I could see what she felt in her eyes, this guy showed nothing.

"G-Gaara! I can explain! They started the whole thing actually! See, here's what happened I-"

"Shut. Up." Gaara growled. "Or I'll kill you."

There was such force behind those words.

He disappeared in a flurry of sand, only to reappear in front of us. His eyes were staring down Ava and she stared back defiantly.

"I apologies for his idiocy." Gaara spoke, he took Ava's arm as if to inspect it, watching as a bruise of a hand mark appeared. "I apologize for him harming you."

I don't think he meant it, his voice held no sincerity.

"I guess not all men in the sand are idiots hm." Ava replied. "At least you and your sister have more common sense. I should warn you that next time I wont go easy on your brother. Especially if he attacks the Hokage's honorable grandson hm."

Sasuke poofed next to her, me on the other side and the both of us nodded in agreement.

"It wont happen again." He stared at Kankuro as if angry and Kankuro looked terrified. "I will take my leave now."

"Wait!" Sasuke spoke up.

really? They were about to leave finally!

"yes?"

"Identify yourself."

"Who me?" Temari asked, pointing to herself.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke spoke louder.

"Im pretty sure his name is Gaara hm." Ava replied.

"They did call him that." I nodded in agreement, smirking as Sasuke glared at him.

"Gaara of the desert. I'm curious about you too." Gaara spoke.

"Sasuke... Uchiha." He seemed to almost smirk with pride.

Stupid Teme...

"And you two?" He looked at me and Ava.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ava Hyuuga."

"I see." He nodded to himself.

"U-uhm why are you here? Let me see your p-papers." Sakura spoke up, stepping forward.

Temari rolled her eyes and flashed a peice of parchment. "We're here for the Chunin exams."

"Chunin exams?"

"What you don't know?" She almost seemed like she was going to laugh at me and I growled.

"Its a step up from being a Genin Naruto hm." Ava began.

"A test to prove your strong enough to get bumped up a level and do harder missions. To prove how you have grown and improved." Sakura finished.

"Oh yeah." I remembered now, I heard Ava talk about her cousin wanting to be a Chunin but had to wait for the exams for it. Though I thought she meant a different kind of exam.

"If that's all we're leaving." Temari spoke again before they began to walk off.

"Chunin exams huh?" Sasuke began.

"Yeah." Both me and Ava said at the same time.

"Naruto you did so good hm!" Ava turned to me and smiled, her hyuuga mask off now that she was around her friends.

"Aww it was nothing." I blushed in embarrassment.

"How did you get all your clones to attack like that? I was watching the whole time!" Sakura asked.

"Well you know those birds?"

"Yeah?"

"They were only my clones. I sent them off while we were running to watch where you were going in case I got left behind. I transformed them into birds just in time, leaving them near by just in case when I saw those shady characters. Ava-chan I could of handled it though.." I rubbed the back of my head, sighing.

"Yeah but... He put his filthy hands on a kid and was trying to harm you hm. No one touches my friends." Ava said as a mater of fact. "I know you could have handled it hm. Good job Future Hokage sir!"

She kissed my cheek and I knew I turned red. "I well.. uh... it was nothing. Hehehe..."

"She can't possibly be your girlfriend!" Konohamaru interrupted.

"huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"She's too cool for you and way out of your league boss." He nodded and folded his arms.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Ava smiled gently at Konohamru, causing him to turn pink. "Naruto is my best friend hm."

She then hugged me and I grinned. "Believe it!"

"Dobe..."

"SIgh... can we go eat now?" Sakura grumbled, her stomach growling.

"This time im coming." Sasuke grunted. "I don't want those shady people coming back."

"Lets go!"

"Believe it! RAMEN!" I raced off, happy to finally be able to eat. I was starving.

* * *

"Those sand Shinobi are something to look out for." A voice spoke, a shadow'd figure sitting in the tree's a cross from the alley way.

"Ignore them" Another spoke, bigger then the other. "Our target is the Uchiha."

"And the others?" A female voice rang in.

"Meaningless. They'll be killed off anyway. The one to watch out for is the Uchiha."

"I don't know. That Hyuuga seems pretty dangerous and that Uzumaki kid, there's something about him that makes me wonder. They were both holding back."

"Like I said. They mean nothing, our only worry is Uchiha. You have your orders." The bigger shadow figure spoke once more. "Move out."

"Right."

"Got it."

With that all three figures disappeared, as if they had never been there."

* * *

'slurp, slurp'

'slurp, slurp'

'slu-

"Damn it Naruto stop making that noise hm!" Ava hollered.

I opened my once closed eyes to glance at my best friend. "Bft Aba-chun! Ipfs sfo gerd!"

"... Swallow." She commanded and I gulped down what was in my mouth. "Okay hm, repeat what you said."

"I said 'Bft Aba-chun! Ipfs sfo gerd!" I snickered at her expression. "But Ava-chan it's so good."

"Was that so hard?!" She growled.

"Yes."

"Baka." She sighed, smirking.

I knew she wasn't really mad, Ava-chan never gets mad at me. She's only gotten annoyed or nags like a mother or big sister would.

"Anyway," She continued, " So tell me about what happened after the wave mission hm?"

"Oh that!" I snorted as I slurped up more ramen. "Sasuke was such a Teme! More so then normal! Here's what happened-"

* * *

_**Weeding Misson.**_

We stood on some lady's property, getting ready to get rid of her dumb weeds. Kakashi-sensei and the others thought it best if we went back to D-rank missions for a while, so here we were weeding.

CHORES!

I had to prove I was just as good if not better then Sasuke! I just had to. He kept looking at me with those eyes, the one where he thinks he's better. WEll! I'll show him!

`I grinned to myself as an idea popped in my head. "This is taking forever!" I shouted as I mustered up my chakra, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" I shouted as a bunch of my clones appeared. Lets get this done!

We went super fast then and before I knew it we were done!

"W-whats this!?" I heard a women shout.

"Hey! I got rid of all your weeds Believe it!" I grinned as I began to disperse all the clones, ignoring the annoyance of everyone.

"Yeah and some of my precious herbs!" She shouted infuriated. "I don't Believe it!"

I looked back over to my work and frowned, but I didn't! When I looked closer I noticed that one of the clones had accidently gotten rid of some herbs, not many but still some.

"Wha... its only like hm... four!" I grunted in annoyance. At least I knew what the herbs looked like and didnt freaking go and get rid of them all!

"All the same! I hired you to get rid of weeds only! You'll pay for this!"

She charged like a mad Rhino and I ran for it.

* * *

_**Walking the dogs Mission**_

Next we had to walk some dogs around and I saw the only ones left were a very very large pit bull. He was a strong mutt! He pulled me around almost everywhere!

"You just had to get the largest dog." Sakura began. "Cha! Idiot!"

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

Both had small dogs and I glowered at them. "Hey I didn't pick it! It was the only one left!"

Before I knew it I felt the dog get spooked by a sound of crackling sparklers that some kids a cross the way had and made a run for it.

Right into a mine field.

Let me tell you, mines hurt Believe it!

"Idiot..." Sakura sighed, sweat dropping.

"Dobe." Sasuke agreed.

My day's just cant get any worse!

* * *

_**Cleaning the River Mission**_

One of the most recent missions, we had to clean the river of the trash from those lazy drunks. Sasuke and Sakura stood on the shallow end, picking up the garbage while I was with clones in the deeper parts, gathering the bottles that lay deeper in. I even saved some fish that were stuck in those little plastic things that held a pack of beer together! Sometimes people made me sick! I continued to grumble as I picked up more and more garbage, getting way more then my two team mates combined. All the while Kakashi-sensei sat in a tree reading his stupid book!

Lazy Sensei...

As if he heard my thoughts he looked up to me and I panicked, going back under water as if nothing happened.

That was close... Did he have like mind reading skills?!

When I came back up I walked over to the ground, dumping the garbage I had collected before I noticed some garbage heading for a water fall.

Sakura missed one.

I was going to make a clone rope, many clones to make a rope and grab the stupid thing when one of the drunks came up near me.

"You forgot one!" He snickered before shoving me in where the current was to strong.

"Gah!"

I fell into the watery depths and headed towards the water fall, I had to think fast or else I'd be in lots of pain! Frantically I looked for an escape and spotted a branch over the water fall and as I fell over the water fall and prepared to throw some rope I had, Sasuke stuck to the branch and grabbed my foot.

"Your such a freaking dobe!" He grunted, having a hard time holding onto my foot.

"I could have handled it!"

"Not from where I'm standing!"

"Way to go Sasuke-kun! Naruto you idiot! Be more careful! CHA!" Sakura screamed from her position.

Damn...Teme...

* * *

"Wow..." Ava started. "They didn't even let you explain that you had it under control hm."

"Yeah." I muttered.

It hurt that my own team thought I was stupid.

"Don't worry Naruto! You know as well as I do that your smarter then they give you credit for hm." She patted my back.

"Yeah." I grinned. "You did help after all."

"Meh, you did more then I did. Hm." She patted my head like a dog, making me scowl and fold my arms. "It's your brain after all not mine."

"Believe it!" I grinned again before we went back to eating our Ramen.

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I really got into this game I'm playing lol...


	11. A Sisterly mission anyone?

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I got a bit of a writers block when I was trying to plan out what to do before exams started, welp! Here it is!

Akule- grr!

Kiba- He said Wolfette does not own Naruto or the characters. The only ones she owns is Ava, Akule and the uncle that lives in waves. Hey what the heck is his name anyway?! You only ever called him uncle!

Wolfette- erm... I don't know?

Kiba- *eye twitch*

Wolfette- On with the story!

* * *

I glanced down at the lazy form before me, Shikamaru dozing off in the training grounds. I guess he must of fallen asleep cloud gazing or pure boredom while the others trained. The chunin exams would start sometime these two weeks after all the contestants have arrived and settled, I knew where the sand siblings stayed and I think I knew where the sound stayed but wasn't too sure. I had to mull over possibilities for the future.

**Hmph, You know you cant change to much.**

Yes I knew that, I just wanted to think of things that I COULD change with ought messing too much up. Helping Sakura get stronger wouldn't change too much and neither would helping Naruto be smarter. If anything Sakura can beat Ino and Naruto can beat Kiba differently aside from his fart. Gross..

I knew Kakashi wouldn't submit team seven for some time yet. The anime as far as I knew never specified on the time leap from Wave to Chunin arc. Man this was all so annoying. As Shikamaru would say, what a drag.

"Oi." I nudged his foot and he opened an eye.

"Took you long enough to get back. Troublesome women." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, yawning a bit.

"Meh, I was busy hm. I've actually been back for a bit but was busy with clan stuff hm." I replied, plopping next to him and resting my arms behind my head as I lay down. "Do anything interesting?"

"Na." Shikamaru responded. "Still on those troublesome little kidish missions."

"Hm. Yeah but you also don't really want to do ones that require more work. Hm?" I snickered at him.

"No way, that'd be such a drag." Shikamaru grunted, peeking an eye open again staring at me. "You got some muscles."

"Why Shika hm." I purred out, batting my eye lashes. "You noticed?"

Shikamaru's eye twitched, his face turning red before turning and glaring at the sky, cheeks puffed out a bit. "Troublesome women."

I laughed at him, nudging him with my elbow and got a smirk in response. "I suppose I do hm. My uncles training was brutal..." I sighed. "It's great to be back hm. Now I can laze about with you and do nothing!"

"Che. Who knew the Hyuuga's other daughter was so lazy."

"Yeah but... you know that a few people know the real me hm. If my family were to know... They'd probably think of me as disgraceful to the clan or something. Hm."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hyuuga's have to be... reserved and calm hm. They have to be serious and hard working, they have to be graceful and just... boring hm." I concluded, nodding. "That's just not me. I can pretend for them all I want but they'll never know the real me."

"Ava..."

"At least with you guys. I can be free." I spoke, watching a bird fly in the air.

Was this how Neji felt?

A caged bird.

"Getting all emotional." Shikamaru began, interrupting my thoughts. "Troublesome."

"Yeah but you love me anyway hm?" I grinned over to him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Shikamaru responded with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hm, I don't understand." I muttered as Father stood before me.

"Your sister is not strong enough." Hiashi spoke. "She is too weak to be the Heir to the clan and Hanabi is too young."

"..."

"You will be the Heir. You will have training when you are not with your team. I expect you here _Right_ After your team missions and training. You will train until the Chunnin exams start and resume after the second exam. After that you will train more until the final rounds where you will beat your opponent and you will put a good name to the Clan. Once that is done we will discuss more training." He spoke one more time, glancing down at Hanabi who was staring hard at the floor.

"Hai Father..." I nodded my head, bowing slightly.

He gave a nodd of approval but I could see the hatred in his eyes. Just like the rest of the clan. I glanced at Hanabi and frowned, this would mean she would never be with father like in the anime and I felt kinda bad but not bad at the same time. Mostly because Hiashi was a dick to us but life sucks anyway. "Come on hm, lets go get Hinata and have some Ichiraku." I muttered.

"But father said-"

"He said after training with the team hm and I'm not meeting them till later. Come on." I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to get Ramen where Hinata wanted me to meet her team.

"A-Ava-neechan." Hinata greeted, but I walked over and hugged her.

"We need to talk later ok hm?" I spoke to her in a serious voice.

She looked confused before nodding, looking at the silent Hanabi who sat next to me in question before turning back to her team. "Ano u-uhm. Guys, t-this is my s-sister Ava." Hinata said shyly, poking her fingers together.

"Nee-chan is so Kawaii!" I glomped her making her blush more as I rubbed my cheek against her's.

"Well then..." A boy with a dog began, I knew this was Kiba.

"Hello Ava-chan." A cool voice spoke, Shino sitting next to Kiba.

"Hey Shino hm." I smiled softly at him. Ever since I was sent out to training I hadn't talked to nor seen him much. I let go of Hinata and gave him a quick hug, knowing he wasnt used to too much human contact.

The last one was giggling, a gorgeous women with brownish black hair and red eyes. My ALL time favorite Female ninja (besides Hinata) Kurenai. I openly gapped at her, "Woah..."

"Hm?" She glanced down at me and I grinned.

"Your sooooo pretty." I told her, nodding.

"Well, Aren't you the little charmer!" She laughed a little and I grinned more before wrapping an arm around my sister.

"I see your all taking great care of my Hina-nee hm." I spoke, casually looking at my finger nails. "But if I ever find out one of you hurt her hm... I'll let my precious Akule eat you."

"Who's Akule?" Kiba asked confused.

"Akule is my animal nin hm. A polar bear cub that I am taking care of." I replied and Kiba's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Well... Where is he?"

"Akule is still a cub hm, he needs his strength saved for when I need him hm and he still takes naps like all little baby cubs." I replied.

"In other words he wouldn't get out of bed." Hanabi spoke up in a monotone voice.

"Meh you make him sound lazy hm." I pouted, folding my arms.

"He is." Hinata and Hanabi spoke at the same time.

"You guys suck!"

* * *

**What?**

Just... huh?

**What?!**

WHAT!?

"Pardon?" I spoke out loud, looking flabbergasted at our father as me, Hinata and Hanabi sat before him.

"Even though I already expect you to partake in the exams once they begin this week, you will be taking your sister's on a mission to test if you are really as ready as you say you are. I expect you back before the day the exams start and un-injured. If you are injured in such a simple mission then you are not worth coming to the exams for nor are you ready." Hiashi spoke coolly.

"..."

"..."

"Hai father." I bowed a little.

I was seething on the inside. In my old life I would have never had the control to keep my temper in check. I had quite the bad temper too especially when-

**When what?**

_I... I can't remember... I can't remember!_

**Well your simple little mind was bound to forget some things.**

I could hear the annoyance in Zabuza's tone.

_That's not it Zabuza! I remembered things crystal clear before but now its... well its..._

**Fading. In other words, your forgetting your old life.**

_No! I can't forget! Do you know what this means?!_

**You forget your past obviously.**

_No damnit! I could forget what happens in the future here! That means oh man... this is bad! Oh man... Quiz me!_

**... On what?**

_On the Narutoverse! Anything from the future!_

**What happens during the fourth Shinobi war?**

_Tobi declares war and it is reviled who he really is, but the true mastermind is... uh...is... shit!_

**Wrong. There's no one named Shit.**

_That's not funny! Oh man what do I do..._

**Calm down brat! I remember what you told me I can always remind you.**

_You won't be around forever... Eventually you will leave._

**That's life kid but I'll stick around for a while. Your safe. For now anyway.**

_Because that's soooo comforting... OW!_

A headache reached me and I almost groaned out loud.

**Don't talk to me like that brat! I have little patients for people who disrespect me! Your lucky i'm not out in the real world or you'd be beaten to a bloody pulp!**

As if to emphasize his anger another pounding came and I winced.

_Ok... I'm sorry..._

Jerk.

**I heard that!**

_OW! Alright alright! Don't get your missing nin panties in a bunch. OW! Ugh... your such a pain..._

**Don't you forget it!**

"Uhm... Nee-chan?" Hinata and Hanabi were looking at me, already ready for the mission. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"I'll go get Akule hm." With that I walked off to get my bear nin.

Life sucked, especially when you had a sadistic missing nin in your head that could give you painful headaches.

* * *

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Hanabi spoke, voice coming from a radio. In the distance, with the help of my Byakugan, I saw she was glancing around. Each of us split up a bit to use our Byakugan and search the surrounding area.

"Well, with the Hokage's permission hm Father sent us off on this mission to retrieve some stolen items from these thieves. Apparently hm this is a rank that Chunins would do but its low on the Chunin list so if we cant complete it... hm, then Father won't allow me or Hinata into the Chunin exams nor will he let you train Hanabi." I grunted in reply, eyes scanning the surrounding Forrest. Akule made a little growl on my shoulder causing me to glance at him.

"Hinata do you see anything hm ? Im not picking anything up on my end hm." I spoke through the radio.

"Nothing." Hinata replied.

"Nothing here either." Hanabi spoke up.

"Then lets keep moving." I sighed, nodding at the others.

* * *

"I'm exhausted hm." I grumbled as I flopped down on my sleeping mat.

"M-me too." Hinata agreed, laying next to me sighing.

"Yeah." HAnabi mumbled from a crossed us.

Out of all of us Hanabi felt very awkward, Father had been training her for a while and we never got to see her much so our relationships were very strained, we didn't even really know much about the other.

"Well.." I muttered awkwardly, "Lets get some sleep hm?"

"G-good night N-nee-chan." Hinata spoke softly.

"Night Kawaii sister of mine!" I spoke loudly, "Good night Hanab-"

"..."

"She's already asleep hm." I grumbled again. "She must feel very tired and stressed.

"I-I wonder why th-they decided t-to make you the h-heir instead of H-Hanabi." Hinata whispered.

"The elders no doubt hm." I spoke.

**Sounds like something that they would do, I know what your thinking, it makes sense.**

"They probably thought she was to young hm, that if something happened to father hm then she would be too young. They could be waiting for the future hm and for now using me until they find someone more worthy hm. After all, to them i'm the demon child or fox whore.." I spat out.

"I d-don't that Nee-chan." Hinata spoke firmly.

I smiled softly, "Yeah."

Before I knew it Hanabi started tossing and turning, like a nightmare was plaguing her. I sighed and got up, picked her up and then walked back over to my mat and placed her down.

"She's having a nightmare." I told Hinata who watched curiously as I started to hum a lullaby our mother used to hum to us when we were still small, the day that I remember crystal clear when I was a baby. Before Kurama attacked Konoha.

She settled down and I pulled the covers up, "Lets get some rest." I spoke as Akule yawned, falling asleep on the other side of me.

"Hai."

* * *

The next day Hanabi had been shocked when she woke up next to me, maybe some what uncomfortable as well. I was sound asleep apparently, using her as a big ol teddy bear while I slept.

That was embarrassing considering I could of cuddle Akule who was snoring on the other side of me.

We scouted the new area we were in but still no one saw anything.

**They may not see anything but it's way to quiet.**

_Agreed._

I glanced around more, feeling nervous. "Come back to me hm, something feels off." I whispered into the device, taking Akule from my shoulder. "Akule, scent."

Akule let out a cute little grown before standing, sniffing around on his hind legs coming up to my knees. On his body was small metal Chakra armor to protect him. I watched as he sniffed around, signally for Hinata and Hanabi to remain quiet when they landed next to me.

"Akule doesn't smell anything either hm... Then again he is still in training..." I muttered to my sisters as I glanced around more.

It was overly silent and it was beyond comforting.

"Nee-chan!" Hinata shouted.

"Look out!" Hanabi yelled.

I looked to where they were looking and screamed as five forms smashed into us, snapping us off from the branch we had been standing on and causing all of us to go flying into the ground.

"UFF!" I grunted as I landed hard, Akule's little but heavy body landing on top of me.

"Nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

Both voices of my siblings got my attention as I looked up from my face plant into the dirt, eyes blurred before some what clearing to see them surrounded.

"Heh Heh Heh, Hiashi was a fool for sending his kids out here." On man said, grinning widely.

"We couldn't get it before but once we were able to intercept their mission they came right to us."

"Like cows to the slaughter."

I know he did NOT just refer to us as COWS!

"Not so fast!" I growled as I stood up, did they think I was knocked out from the fall?

"Hm?"

They all looked at me as if I was a bug in their path. "Who's that? She has the Byakugan too."

"Hiashi only had two daughters."

"Then who is she genius?!"

"Someone from the lower branch?"

I was not from the lower branch... in fact I was-

"Leave cousin alone!" Hinata spoke and I froze.

Cousin?

"As future leader I command you to let us go!" Hanabi growled, kicking her feat out.

**Smart.**

Zabuza chuckled in amusement.

_Enlighten me._

**They don't wan the real heir to be found out so their taking the role and giving you cover. Now, here comes a part of your training as a swords women. Summon your ice sword.**

I did as he said, the other ninja tensing at the move of attack and they all started coming at me.

**Wait to strike, You'll know when.**

I waited as he said, nervous as they got closer and closer and before I knew it I had the urge to swing and so I did, partially cutting my mind off of thought and called upon my instincts. The blow went through the ninja whom did not expect the hit, injuring him greatly in his abdomen. I blocked another hit from the other ninja and ducked as one punched, causing his punch to hit his comrade. I knew the perfect move to use!

**Don't use it brat! You haven't mastered it yet!**

I ignored him and used the correct hand signs, "Rotation!"

I used Neji's move and deflected them when they attacked knocking a good portion of them out. I winced as I suddenly felt drained, forgetting that my Byakugan was still on. I was never the best at these eyes of mine. They took a good amount out of me and I hoped the future training with father would help with that.

"Heh, look at this boys." The leader sniggered. "That's a pretty good move, too good for a low branch member to know."

"Hey boss, maybe she's the real heir and Hiashi had kept her hidden?"

"Hm, could be. We'll take em both, this one however." The boss grinned sadistically at Hinata who was scared beyond belief, "Will be our punching rag messenger. Heh Heh Heh."

I froze up at that, muscles and body aching already and a growl let loose from me. How DARE they threaten my Hinata?! Akule roared in anger, running at the enemies and biting at them.

"How. DARE. YOU." I snarled, eyes glowing orange and a wave of chakra washed over me, foreign to me yet familiar all the same. "Let. Her. Go."

"What are you gunna do about it?" The boss snickered again, raising his fist and his lackeys began to hit her.

**Hey Kid, I think I can take over a bit.**

_Kill. Them._

**With pleasure.**

Zabuza took control of my body and everything went in a blur of red. I couldn't see anything but the red haze and when I came to the ninja's were all horribly wounded, some of their limbs dismembered. I was standing over the boss, getting ready for a final blow. I guessed Zabuza could only do so much in a body not his own...

"Nee-chan!" I heard Hinata scream and I glanced to her in a panic, un-aware that this action allowed the boss to stagger to his feat and impale his kunai into me.

"AH!" I screamed out as I heard my flesh tear and I fell to the ground. It hurt a lot!

My hearing faded as Hinata was yelling my name along with Hanabi who was being dragged off by the boss, I had to get up!

"H-Hanabi!" I cried out, reaching my arms out to her but the pain made me stay down.

I watched as Hinata shook in fear before her face set in determination and she ran after them, attacking the enemy with no restraint. I was so proud...

My vision faded again and when I came to they were both ok, panting and hovering over me. We lost the boss man but the two didn't get to cover too much ground carrying me all the way along with Akule.

"Look out!" I shouted as a Barrage of Kunai came, with every ounce of strength I had I shielded them the best I could, getting cut up in the process.

"Sister!" Both were worried and angry and as the Boss man came towards our tired forms and reached for us, I used one last boost of energy thanks to my adrenaline rush and stabbed my Kunai into his head.

Bastard.

With that my vision blackened and I faded out from reality.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhm..." I glanced at a scowling and irate Neji. Father had said we did well enough but Hanabi had told Neji what I did and well... he wasn't very happy about it...

"How stupid could you be?" He spoke in a cold calm tone but I could tell internally he was seething mad. "You knew you didn't have the move down yet."

I rolled my eyes annoyed and leaned against a tree, arms folded. "I was thinking that I needed to get the enemies off of me."

"And if more came yet you used up all your energy instead of thinking like a true ninja SHOUlD?"

I glared at him and seethed as well. "I was thinking you pompous ass."

"How dar-

"No! How dare you? I had to protect Hanabi and Hinata. I could care less if they took me because they come first." I hissed at him.

"Your the _Heir_ Now. You don't get to make those decisions anymore. YOU come before them now weather you want it to be or not. Grow up and realize that." Neji spat and I shot up, temper flaring.

"I never wanted to be the stupid heir to this stupid clan!" I shouted with all my might, Neji's eyes widened at that.

"Your being a child." He glared at me.

"At least i'm not heartless." I growled back at him before storming off.

True I was being some what childish but I could never put myself before my brethren or my siblings. They always come first to me, always.

No one would understand how I felt about this in this damned clan. Why couldn't I have been born in a different clan? Why not Shikamaru's clan? Choji's? Ino's? Heck I would even settle for being a bug chick over this.

**Stop moping. You have said your point and beliefs now stop the pitty me party.**

Zabuza snapped. I grumbled again.

**Be lucky you didn't get born into another screwed up clan like the Uchiha's or maybe you could have been born with no one at all! Maybe you would have ended up in Rain where the Akatsuki are or maybe even as a puppet to Orochimaru? Be glad you have what you got brat. Would you have rather been like Haku?**

_**...**__No..._

**Then stop complaining and suck it up. Now, its time to go meet your team mates on the bridge.**

_That's today!? SHIT!_

**Kids don't curse remember?**

_Yeah yeah yeah._

I spotted Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all waiting, possibly for Kakashi. I was finally getting some time with the team after the small break they had from missions.

"Yo!" I shouted, startling the three of them.

"Ava-chan!" Naruto shouted, racing up to me and tackling me in a hug. "oof!"

"Ava" Sakura smiled happily, she must of missed me and our training sessions. I doubted we would be able to do many now that I was training with father after I was done here... sigh...

"Hn."

"Ah the oh so intelligent response from Uchiha." I mocked, causing him to glare at me. "Ohh a glare... scary!"

I fake squealed and hid behind Naruto. "Naru-kun save me!"

"huh?" He was dumbfounded, typical.

"Nevermind." I sighed, patting his head.

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Your late!" Sakura and Naruto shout in unison.

I snickered at that, leaning against the railing next to Sasuke.

"Well... A black cat crossed my way so-"

"Lire!"

"... anyway. I took the liberty of signing you all up for the Chunin exams." He spoke, as if it was such a casual things before leading us to our regular Training grounds.

"Chunin exams." All four of us spoke together.

"It starts tomorrow so use tonight to gather all the necessities you need. Today we will be sparing so I can asses Ava's abilities. Naruto you go against Sakura today, and Sasuke you against Ava." Kakashi spoke bordly, pulling his porn book out.

"Hn."

"A Hyuuga vs an Uchiha huh? This is gunna be fun." I grinned, I could only imagine the satisfaction beating Sasuke would bring, not only that but the satisfaction it would bring my father as well. "Bring it."

"Ready? Begin!"

"Sharingan!"

"Byakugan!"

* * *

Welp that's it! The next chapter will also be in Ava's pov but the one after that will be in Naruto's pov. No flames welcomed and any rude comments will be deleted or reported.


	12. Chunin Exams The Written Test!

Here we go! The next Chapter!

Ibiki- Wolfette does not own Naruto.

Wolfette- Your so excited about it...

Ibiki- ... woo...

* * *

"Fire style; Fire ball jutsu!"

"You missed Uchiha hm. I thought Uchiha's were great?"

"Take this!"

Punch, Kick, Punch, Duck, Round House, Back flip, Jump up to avoid foot swipe, Dodge Left, Dodge Right, Substitution.

Two fists flew and met each other, a wave of chakra flaring off.

Bot me and Sasuke flipped back, our team watching us rather intently. Even Kakashi had put his book away to watch!

"Fire style; Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted once more and I grinned as I watched him about to blow.

"Fire style; Mist covering!" I shouted as black fog leaked from my lips to Sasuke right when he blew out his flame. I was determined to beat him!

A spark sounded and suddenly the fog lit up in a blazing blas sending both of us hurtling away. Before either of us could hit the floor we flipped and skidded on our feet, glaring at each other. There was one flaw that outweighed all my other flaws. That was my Byakugan.

While I excelled in Strength and Chakra control, I plummeted in controlling and maintaining my Byakugan. No one knew however, how much strain it put on me or how much it sucked up my energy. The one thing I could do was Henge my eyes too look like I was using them until the last minute when I would truly activate them. I had to use that last minute though, I knew what my big knock out move would be.

"Fire style;-"

"Water style;-"

"Grand fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Tornado!"

The two hit and mist hissed into place, engulfing the area allowing me to run up to Sasuke as he glared around to try and see where I was, He blocked a kick and a punch before nabbing me in the gut. It sent me flying feet back before making me land into a heap of tangled/pained limbs.

I was getting tired already which was not good but at least Sasuke too was panting as well. Both of us had bruises and small wounds, some singes and some part of us soaked with water.

I had to use my last move and I hoped it worked this time.

"Water style; Serpents mouth!" I shouted after activating my Byakugan once more, wincing from the small headache it always gave me.

From the water I had used in jutsu's prior to this one, a giant snake was formed. It lifted me with it as Sasuke shot another grand fireball, twisting around the fire before chomping down on his form and I jumped off the last minute, landing a punch to his face. He was ready though as he shot his knee up and got my abdomen and both of us fell to the floor. Him panting and me wheezing from the loss of breath.

"Tie." Kakashi called, "I'm impressed."

Sakura and Naruto were gaping at us, shocked at how we were fighting.

"H-heh." I smirked at Sasuke. "N-not bad for a-an Uchiha h-hm."

He grunted in reply.

I didn't beat him but... I bet Father would at least be somewhat impressed.

**Why do you wish to make him proud so much?**

_I don't know... It's a gut feeling that won't leave until I do... even if he is an ass..._

Kakashi then turned to Naruto and Sakura urging them to fight as well and while he watched over there training me and Sasuke had gotten up and leanded against a tree together watching. Before we knew it we both fell asleep.

Stupid eyes exhausted me.

* * *

"So this is it hm?"

"Yeah..."

"We totally got this! Believe it!"

"Hn, Dobe."

I looked at my three team mates and then the rather large building in front of us. It was time for the exams. Iruka-sensei had come in disguise to see if we were ready which of course we were! His disguise sucked too. Akule shifted on my shoulder nervously, this exam would show them what we could do, thanks to Kiba's family helping me (even though they were a clan for DOG nins they helped me out quite a bit) Akule could be some good help.

"Hey check it out hm." I spoke as we walked through the building.

Ahead of us was Neji's team. I hadn't met them yet but I knew who they were. I spotted Lee on the floor after some guy punched him. Lee didn't want to fight and that annoyed me that someone was picking on him already.

"Hey!" I growled marching over there, catching a fist that went flying at Lee. "Back off hm!"

I shoved him back and he stumbled into his partner, both glaring at me. "Why you-"

"Why don't you pick on someone with equal brains as you hm?" The Hyuuga mask was in place. Akule growled from my shoulder.

"Oh yeah? You want a piece of me?" He stood up once more, glowering down at me.

"As if hm." I scoffed. "I don't have time to play with you hm, go on back to kiddy school where you belong."

I turned to Lee who was watching in shock.

"Hm... you ok?" I asked as I helped him up only for him to pull me out of the way of a kick that came my way from the same guy before.

I tripped and face planted into his chest, blushing in embarrassment and partial anger that the guy attacked with my back turned.

Low. Blow.

Before I could say anything Sasuke stepped in as Lee held me close just in case, eyes a flame with determination.

"Move." He stated coldly. "We need to get through to the third floor."

"Hm? Saw through it did you?" The other guy spoke, hair messy and a bandage a crossed his nose.

So familiar but I couldn't recall it.

Damn memory loss!

"An idiot could see through this." Naruto grumbled.

"Sakura saw through it before we even arrived." Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah, it's obvious we're still on the second floor." Sakura hmphed, crossing her arms.

I could imagine inner Sakura shouting 'CHA!'

"We'll aren't we know it all's." The guy that had tried to hit me sneered.

Sasuke glared at him, his patience waning. "Let us through."

"Punks like you really tick me off." The guy spoke as he went to punch again, Sasuke getting ready to kick.

Lee let go of me and rushed ahead, arms blocked both hit and kick.

"This is not a fighting ground." Lee started, looking at both of them.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled, ready to leave.

"Hey! You with that bad attitude!"

Oh lovely. I had forgotten all about this part, and now it was about to get annoying. Akule growled again, sensing my annoyance.

"Who are you?" Neji pushed through the crowd.

"It's common courtesy to give ones name first." Sasuke said, arms crossed.

"What was that?" Neji snapped, his feathers all ruffled.

"Cool it Neji hm." I drawled.

"Your causing a scene." Tenten finished as she walked up from the crowd.

"Tsk." Neji glared right at me and I glared back.

"You are Ava?" Lee spoke and I looked back.

"Yes?"

"Here we go." Tenten grumbled.

"Please be my girlfriend!" He posed with a thumbs up. "I will protect you with my life!"

Oh geese...

**Gag me with a sock...**

"Uhm..."

"She already has a boyfriend." Sasuke spoke, suddenly right beside me with his arms around my shoulder.

Say What?

"Oh..."

What?

**Heh...**

What?!

"What?" Neji spoke up, eyes wide and a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Huh?" was the only genius answer from my mouth.

"Then... You!" Lee turned to Sakura who blinked.

"Please be my girlfriend instead! Your beauty outshines the flowers!" Lee spoke passionately.

"Uhm. No."

"N-no? Why?" Lee practically pouted.

"Because." She paused, giving a creep'ed out look. "Your a weirdo."

Lee looked distraught and then went over to the wall to pout muttering something about a weirdo.

"..." I was still flabbergasted that Sasuke did what he did and before I could ask Sakura went on a head and the rest of us fallowed, Well Sasuke more so dragged me along with his arms around my waist.

**Your blushing.**

_Shut up shut up shut up!_

**Now your even more red, heh.**

"What was that all about hm?" I grumbled at Sasuke who finally let me go.

"Your not like Sakura." He began.

Uh oh... whats that mean?

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. Wait what?

"... Enlighten me hm." I grumbled, arms crossed. Situating Akule in a better position so he wouldn't fall off, (aka her head and shoulders. Like a kid sitting on their older siblings or parents shoulders and resting their arms and head on their head)

"Sakura can take care of her slef." Naruto commented.

"Your too nice you'd probably stumble over your words or take pity on him and say yes." Sasuke added.

"I-I am not and would not! HM!" I blushed and glared at the floor knowing they were right.

"You are to and you know it." Sasuke said bluntly patting my head like a child.

I growled at him and swatted his hands away. "Whatever hm. Lets get-"

"Hey you! I want to fight you." Lee spoke, catching up to us.

Uh oh, I remember this part but its pretty boring for me. So I'm going to day dream while they do what their gunna do. I was brought to a memory from a few days before I left for my training in wave, we were being tested on our endurance with running.

_I ran and ran, panting from exhaustion I was almost there!_

_Dig deeper, dig deeper!_

_I pushed harder and harder, my tiny legs were screaming at me in protest before I finally made it, collapsing at the finish line next to Shikamaru who had finished beside me. Both of us were tired as we panted, watching the other contestants coming in. Shikamaru's mom hounded him so much he actually gave a really good amount in the race and landed in the higher ups with me. We looked at each other before looking out and spying Choji having a rough time, other kids laughing at him as he struggled._

_"Come on Choji hm!" I shouted, raising my fist and whooping._

_"You can do it!" Shikamaru joined in. _

_He hated how people picked on Choji just as much as I did._

_He just panted as he ran, sweat rolling down his face in his desperate attempt to continue on._

_"Damn we need to motivate him hm..." I grumbled, Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Well, here goes my savings."_

_Shikamaru glanced at me confused before his eyes widened a bit. "Well.. That just might work."_

_"COME ON CHOJI HM! IF YOU CAN MAKE IT BEFORE THE REST I'LL TREAT YOU TO SOME BBQ PORK! ALL. YOU. CAN. EAT!" I shouted at the top of my lounges._

_We both saw Choji's eyes widen before he began to run like a bat out of hell, barreling over the ones who were making fun of him and then some._

_"Shit move!" I shouted at Shikamaru, just barley missing Choji who then collapsed on the floor._

_"Oh man!" He panted in agony. "My body aches so much!"_

_"You did it hm!" I squealed happily, dog piling him in a hug. "YAY!"_

_"UGH! so tired!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Ew! Your all sweaty!" I jumped off him whining._

_"Well what did you expect?" Shikamaru drawled, eyes dancing in amusement._

_"WHATEVER!" I cried, arms folded._

_"Heh." Choji began to laugh and I looked over to him. "Can we go eat now?"_

_I groaned but nodded. "Sure thing buddy... My poor wallet..." I fake cried as I pulled out my wallet. Naruto's wallet was a frog and my wallet was a fat fox. "Don't worry Rama-chan I'll feed you again."_

_"Your so over dramatic." Shikamaru grumbled before all of us started laughing._

"Oi! Come on Ava!" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh... are we done now? hm?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah." Naruto said, grabbing my hand to drag me along.

Apparently I also missed the Guy scene but I guess that was fine. What I found disappointing was watching that one Hilarious moment where Lee sent hearts to Sakura. THAT was one of her favorite parts.

"I knew you'd all come." Kakashi spoke from a leaning position on the door.

"Kakashi?" I called confused, He eye crinkled at me before looking at the rest of my team.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"The team can only participate in three's not two's and since Ava is only with us for a while before switching teams she doesn't count as an official member of team seven." Kakashi began to explain.

"So if I hadn't of come..." Sakura began.

"We would of automatically been disqualified..." Sasuke finished.

"As if my Saku-chan would do that!" I spoke loudly, hugging on Sakura. "We're a team! So what if I'm not gunna be here forever hm but i'm switching in and out of teams making it so that eventually we'll be paired up again. It doesn't matter that everyone's not on the same team! We're Konoha Ninja hm! And Konoha ninja stick together!"

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, joining the hug enthusiastically. "Believe it!"

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded, acting cool before I yanked him by his ear into my hug. This action caused him to grunt in annoyance but he didn't push away.

"Get in here Kakashi Hm!"

"I think I'll pass."

"I'll burn your book collection." I threatened and he chuckled before joining the hug.

"Now lets do this!" I cheered before grabbing my team and marching into the room.

"Well..." Sakura started as we stared into the room.

"Shit..." I finished as every pair of eyes shot to us from my throwing the door open.

* * *

_I don't remember there being THIS many people!_

**As you said you were loosing your memory. It must be random. Each memory you forget could be ANYTHING to do with the knowledge you have of the future.**

_Oh man... What a drag..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Their all staring hm..." I whispered, somewhat annoyed.

"Sasuke!" A shrill voice screeched, in trampled Ino, jumping onto Sasuke's back like a monkey.

"Oh great." I muttered as I glared at Ino.

I like Sakura but I never really got into liking Ino... she wast just soo freaking loud... all the time.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Sakura shouted.

Then again so was Sakura...

Her and Ino then began a shouting match as I watched on, frowning when I noticed everyone in the room glaring over at us.

_Oh geese..._

**They certainly know how to get attention.**

_UN-WANTED Attention!_

My gaze swept over the glaring crowd, scanning my opponents. They certainly all looked really tough and compared to us well they looked ten times stronger then us. As I was taught before however, looks can be deceiving. Finally my eyes caught a certain Aqua Marine colored eyes and I froze.

Why's he looking at me like that?

Akule shivered at the look and aura coming off of Gaara, positively frightened.

I felt a sliver of nervousness wave through me as our eyes locked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking nor what he was feeling. I didn't even know why he was looking at me the way he was. I felt instincts kick in as I felt an off presence in the room. My eyes strayed from his as I scanned the room, tense.

What was this feeling?

"Hey." I heard from behind me.

"Hey Shikamaru." I mumbled, still on alert. "Hm..."

"You ok?"

"Hm? Yeah. It's nothing." I mumbled once more before turning to him, staying alert but appearing as if I was at ease. "So your here hm? I thought this would have been to troublesome for you ya?"

"Heh." Shikamaru snickered, bumping my shoulder with his as he smirked.

"MY NAMES NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GUNNA BEAT YOU ALL! BELIEVE IT!"

"Hey Ava!" Choji said, walking up to me as Sakura and Ino were now getting into it with Naruto.

"Hey Choji" I grinned to him, giving him a big old hug before letting go when I saw Shino. "Shino!"

I hugged him as well, being mindful and not stepping on the bug at my foot and stepping over it with caution before full out glomping him.

Then I felt the presence I sensed earlier come closer and I realized who it was.

_Kabuto._

**Kabuto.**

Zabuza and I had hissed at the same time. Ever since I had shown Zabuza what would happen he didn't like Kabuto either. Why couldn't he be that adorable boy he was in the past? I was defiantly going to have fun annoying the heck out of him during his stay in Konoha.

"Can you keep it down? This isn't a preschool" Kabuto spoke as he walked up to our group.

"Hm?" I looked at him with a raised brow. Yeah, I can actually do that here! Where as at home I sat in front of the mirror after seeing someone do it attempting and failing epicly making myself look retarded... Getting of subject... "Oh your poor thing."

I cooed affectionately yet mockingly. I'll show him a thing or two.

I waltzed over to him and began patting his head causing him to look at me weird. "Did you loose your mommy hm? Would you like me to hold your hand and lead you to her hm? You poor thing." I sighed dramatically as I crushed his head into a tight hold but looked like an embrace to others that mothers do to children. Squishing their face into my chest just for the fun of it and silently laughing when he turned beat red. "Don't worry sweety I'll find your mommy as soon as I'm done here talking to the adults and then I'll show you the way to your school."

The rookie nine began to all snicker as they saw the infuriated yet very flustered boy in my clutches.

"Ava." Shino gave me a look but I could tell internally he found it amusing despite the tone saying to knock it off.

"Hm? I was only having a bit of fun." I said innocently, rubbing Kabuto's head like an older sibling would ruffle their littler siblings hair. I then let go and backed up, trying hard to keep the smirk off my face as he glared at me.

I ignored the stare and only let the smirk out as the others talked. Ino was pretty annoyed with him already and I could tell the others were wary of him. Oh right I tuned out of the conversation again...

"You know what they say, Seventh times the charm right?" Kabuto said after I tuned back in.

"Its actually third times a charm hm." I corrected. "You must really suck."

I posed in a thinking pose, finger to my chin as it tapped while I looked up as if I was thinking of something important. Ino and Sakura began to snicker from behind me.

**More like visualizing strangling him.**

_Shhhhh!_

I felt a chill go down my back at the look he gave before he continued on blabbering his mouth about lame cards with information.

_The only reason he has those is cause of Orochimaru._

**That disgusting man.**

_Eh._

**What do you mean eh?**

_I don't exactly HATE Orochimaru._

**Why? You know everything about him well.. not for long with that memory loss but anyway.**

_Gee.. thanks for reminding me... but anyway yes I know everything about him-_

**-For now**

_ -HOWEVER. He does make a good villain. Scary, creepy-_

**With a side of pedoism.**

I snickered at that. I felt eyes on me and glanced over the room again, once more catching the eyes of Gaara. Why was he watching me anyway!?

"Take this!"

I heard before I tuned back into my surroundings. (Boy was I horrible at being a ninja, letting myself get tuned out of whats around me so much...) I looked over at Kabuto who was on the floor, why was he there again? Oh yeah sound ninja. Heh. I like Dozu already for hitting Kabuto. Speaking of he looked over my way, must of seen my approving smirk cause he grinned as well. Or at least I thought considering his face was all wrapped up...

"Alright you baby face'd degenerates!" A booming commanding voice called, catching everyone's attention.

Ah yes. Ibiki, the interrogator with lots of scars. I kind of admired him, he bore his scars with pride and not shame. Showing how strong he was to live through such torture and showing he was a fighter. Bearing scars to prove his victory. I gazed at him and when he caught my gaze his eye brows rose before going back to his boring explanation of the first part of the exams.

"OI!" Naruto shouted in my ear.

"Hm? Wha?" I glanced at him bewildered before calming down. "Don't do that!"

"We gotta go sit down." He mumbled.

Oh right I babbled in my thoughts for to long...

**Itachi was right... you do get distracted easily.**

_... shut up..._

I briefly wondered as I sat down waiting for the exam to start, if I could tell Itachi of the future. I know Itachi would understand why I never told anyone and why I never tried to stop the massacre. With his mind and tactical brain maybe I could get some help with this. I couldn't tell anyone here in Konoha, that would be a big mistake. None of them would ever understand. Itachi on the other hand...

**Yet look at all he went through for his brother.**

_I know... but then again Sasuke ends up killing Orochimaru for a bit, gaining tons of power and in the end helps Naruto fight Tobi and in the end helps Itachi get Kabuto back over to our side sorta._

**In the end its up to you. Just remember what you were told when you first came into this world. "Beware what you know and beware what you change."**

_I'm trying Zabuza-sensei... I really am. I need help though, i'm just one kid against the whole world._

**One kid and one S-classed Criminal.**

Zabuza snickered.

_A dead S-classed Criminal but still. If I can get people on my side to help maybe we can turn the tides of war faster. I have a lot to do and little time... And a lot of training ahead of me if I ever hope to be even close to Naruto and Sasuke's level. I'm still weak._

"Pay attention." I heard a hiss next to me and as I glanced over I spotted Tenten who was keeping an eye out for me. I grinned to her before looking down at the paper now on my desk. Absent minded petting Akule as I grinned in amusement.

Alright, cheating powers activate!

"Byakugan." I whispered to myself and activated my eyes.

Now who could I cheat off of? I scanned the area, letting my hair fall over my eyes to make it appear that I was looking at my paper. I caught on to Gaara who was busy using his sand eye and I grinned to myself.

_Thank you Gaara._

I then began to copy what he had and as I finished I saw him stiffen. I turned off my byakugan quickly before feigning as if I was thinking really hard while I stared at my paper when he glared over to me.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I panicked quietly as I tried to keep calm and collective. Making sure not to seem tense as he stared at me before turning around. He sensed me staring he totally sensed it! What do I do?!

I let out a breath of relief as the glare left me, my heart pounding away.

That was close...

_"Hey there brainiac."_

I heard in my head and I freaked out, Who was that?!

**...**

I hoped Zabuza didn't say anything.

_Ino?_

_"yeah."_

_You want the answers?_

_"How'd you guess?" _I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

_Meh. Whatever. Anyway, sure go ahead. but once the finals come up its ninja against ninja. No acceptions. For now, lets show these losers the strength of Konoha!_

_"Alright!"_

I let Ino used my body to copy down what I had before she left, transferring the information to Choji and Shika- well never mind he finished already and didn't even need to cheat...

I still needed a few more questions left and I wasn't sure who to try for next until I felt my body freeze once more. Who the hell was it now!?

_Calm down troublesome women or you'll be seen!_

My paper suddenly had writing on it, oh I wrote that... no wait Shikamaru wrote it! My hero! I grinned like a crazy women as he helped me out with my test as well and I felt tons of gratitude.

Man I love my friends! Mental Glomp!

Shikamaru flinched from the glomp. He knows when I want to glomp him and he knows I'm not too light.

**Mean while back in reality...**

I chuckled sheepishly before glancing at the freaking out Naruto. If only I could help him some how...

I vaguely listened to the other contenders being called out for failing, barley payed attention to Kankuro as he passed me with the "Proctor" and even vaguely payed attention as Ibiki started in on talking about the final question and Naruto's freak out. I reeled back into reality when a shout startled me.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! My names Anko Miturashi your second proctor for the next exa- Ibiki!" Anko shouted swirling around to him. "You let so many pass! You must be going soft."

Holy cow she was LOUD.

"Or they just got stronger." Ibiki muttered annoyed as he scowled.

"Whatever." Anko huffed before looking out at the rest of us with a sigh. "Follow me."

_And part two of the exams now begins._

**So does the entrance of a serious problem. We MUST survive.**

* * *

Well Hoped you liked it! Next Chapter is Naruto's Pov.


End file.
